Breaking All Barriers
by We Are VAMPS
Summary: Rory Gilmore has been the editor in chief of the New York Times for 5 years now, after everything she has been through her world comes crashing down when she receives a book, a video, and return address to her ex boyfriend Jess Mariano. Jess/Rory and Luke/Lorelai. Random faces from through out the series.
1. Chapter 1

Rory is on top of the world except she's not happy.

Going back to Yale after falling out with her Lorelai and moving in with the Grandparents, she let them control her without realizing it until someone changed the prospective, an outsider of a certain Jess Mariano. He made her see that she was not being herself; the fun loving coffee addict that loves to study and learn new things.

Rory was turning into something she was not.

After Logan proposed to her Rory made a decision to say no. No Matter how much she stuck with him and how much she loves him there are things in life that Rory couldn't be, be the full time wife. It was just the feeling that you get when you're standing with the one that everything and everyone doesn't matter, when you're being embraced by them and you seem to have no senses which have been shut off because you are with them. There's other things that make them feel special from how they make you smile and laugh, they get how passionate you are about books and they mind the crazy idea's that you come with.

With Dean Forrester it was the first boyfriend feeling where you feel safe in his arms and nothing can get through to you because you have this first time feeling you go through with every other relationship and it never went away with him. Dean was the likable guy that your mother approved and the rest of your silly little town. I was expected to be with him because that was the right thing to do.

The Jess Mariano came along he made me feel this thing. This forbidden love where he was not the good option because he's the bad boy that was sent to this small town by his mother from New York and everybody judged him saying he was trouble. When he left without such as a goodbye Rory couldn't get him out of her head, Rory was falling for him. Then he started to become a permanent fixture where he turned up at the wrong times to shout at her when she wasn't being herself.

Dean was back in the picture because he was safe after being heartbroken but it didn't work out and it didn't have much of a flow with their schedules and he broke it off because he felt threatened to be with her. Dean was her first everything.

Then Logan Hutzburger the casual dater that Rory thought she could be but it didn't work out because Rory's always been the girlfriend type. Logan decided to have a go at the boyfriend and girlfriend thing but there was something in the back of his mind where he was having trouble with. He thought once he purposed Rory would do whatever but she just wanted to be Rory Gilmore before taking someone else's name. This gave her the opportunity for the Barack Obama trail to make friends and allies in the business.

During that time Luke and Lorelai had started to work on their relationship and got married when Rory came back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai was beautiful in her dress as Rory was the maid of honour, April was a bridesmaid and GiGi was the flower Girl. Whereas Christopher kept a safe distance and he finally saw that Lorelai can be happy without him.

It was a short ceremony which the town attended and others including Jess.

Lorelai found out she was pregnant the night of the wedding so Rory stayed for the rest of the year while Lorelai went through the pregnancy. When the kids were born in June, Luke gave Rory the honour of naming one of the twins, Logan and Jack.

After a few weeks Rory applied to go to grad school at Harvard for another 3 years when she turned 28 she decided to move to New York for a better chance at being a journalist. When Rory finished the master's Degree with top honour's she applied for a job straight away in the New York Times. Rory only has the time to see the family and new brothers only on special occasions.

Rory still has a coffee and Danish each morning which hasn't changed but she's toned down the amount of coffee consumption. Reading massive amount of books which she has toned down because of all the work demands, the only time for her to read a book is when she's doing outside jobs and researching articles.

The dating part didn't happen for a while Rory was mostly working all the time so that spare time was rare. The last guy she remembered was in Harvard with a guy named Miles we didn't have this connection that I had with all my other boyfriends so we parted when we graduated and some other dates that didn't go anywhere beyond the 1st and 2nd.

Rory arrived back at the apartment which was located on the top of the building near Manhattan. She opened the door and took her coat off first and hung it up in the closet before bending down to pick up the morning mail.

Rory had to leave early for a big story about Obama re-electing himself thanks to her connections with his assistant she got a private interview with him. One piece of post that stood out from the rest, it was a medium sized package.

Walking into the sitting room Rory sat down on the couch; the HD telly sat in front across the room along with her video set and DVD player with her long line of DVD's and video sat messy in the corner. Glancing over she had to remind herself to clean that up later.

Getting curious on what the large packet contained Rory opened it recognising the small handwriting she tilted the package and something slipped out. Setting her keys down on the coffee table she picked up a little note it read _'Dear Rory this is for you Love Jess' _it was DVD

"Huh" Rory haven't seen Jess since Luke and Mum's wedding and again at her Harvard Graduation which was 2 years ago when she sent an invite.

Rory picked the DVD from the floor and stood to walk over to the TV and slipping it in the DVD player, it came on immediately Jess's dark hair and warm eyes filled her vision. Jess was sitting on the sofa from what she could see the apartment was new.

"Hey Rory" Jess said smiling.

Rory looked down at the floor and smiled.

Jess licked his lips before talking again "I thought this DVD idea might be a good, a little while ago I was watching this film where this guy committed suicide and the only thing left of him was a video he made for his wife and kids but relax I'm not killing myself don't rush to the phone or nothing so"

Rory looked back up and he continued "anyway the reason for this is because I owe you loads of explanations on why I do the things I do" Jess explained.

Rory leaned back against the sofa "better late than never" she mumbled.

"I was a messed up 17 years old kid who's life wasn't going the way I planned by falling in with the wrong crowd which lead me to move to stars hollow

"I let down my mother, Luke and most of all you I broke your heart when I left without saying nothing about what I was doing I lied to you many times including the night where you invited me to have dinner with your grandmother I didn't get hit by a football it was a swan" Jess said.

Rory raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Jess shook his head "honestly I'm being serious so don't laugh Ror" he explained "it seriously attacked me when I was reading by the embankment" he laughed "and when I said I was fine with school I really wasn't I was failing and I was so scared to tell you. Everybody was right to tell you that I was no good for you I was afraid that if you knew you might actually might believe them and shut me out. The guy you see behind closed doors is the opposite person that I pretended to be.

"That day on the bus I could have told you everything, I did call you like I promised on your graduation day at Chilton I had every word planned out in my head to say congratulations and tell you how sorry I was over and over again you didn't deserve to be my girlfriend at the time that I was messed up.

"My father turned up prior to me leaving I know where I get my DNA from, me and my dad Jimmy are one in the same we have the tendency to run away from our problems when they get too hard to handle, he left me on the day that I started school because he was afraid"

Rory breathed out licking her lips.

Jess smiled "I was such a inconsiderate jerk to you, to tell you my feelings and drive off without waiting for a answer and then after a few months when I asked you to drop everything for me I was messed up I didn't exactly go that far, I just drove and I have no idea why I did what I did I was supposed to ask for your forgiveness I think I needed you to be with me for a while, I tried to push you to come which I should of not I think I needed closure I'm sorry for the times I left and returned hoping to get something out of it" Jess paused.

Rory waited for him to continue she wiped the single tear that escaped and shuffled to the end of the sofa.

"I'm a published writer because of you telling me not to give up on my dream that I didn't have before if I can write a book about my feelings then I should have no trouble voicing my soul out to you"

Jess scratched the back of his head "You dated that Logan jerk it wasn't the Rory I fell in love if I hadn't a go at you the way you did. You would still be living with your grandparents house and not talking to your mother, the Rory I knew wouldn't of done that to her best friend, you're the good kid where you would punish yourself for acting the way you did…Lorelai was so worried she called me the one person she hates and she called me begging to talk sense into you so I did I owed her that much and to you"

"When you went back to Yale I thought you got over me but then you kissed me at truncheon sending me mixed signals how could you do that Rory? I just got used to the fact I was never going to get you in the end, that me and you were going to be finished and be the awkward friends…I promised myself I wasn't going to look weak…but I felt at peace at Luke's wedding day when we sat in the town square talking to each other before I screwed everything up"

"okay enough about that" Jess waved his hand "I've just finished my latest novel which I have been working at for 3 years just writing stuff when I felt like it it's not the way I would imagine my childhood and biography…it's named 'Rory' hope you don't mind but I want you to read the first draft. I've sent you a copy I need your opinion, I don't know if the ends right I also given you my return address to send it back. If you open the first page I've put a dedication on it"

Rory reached over and grabbed the DVD remote and pressed the pause button. Rory leaned over and picked up the envelope and reached inside to take out a pad of paper; on the front cover it read _'Rory. By Jess Mariano' _pressing the play button again Jess started to talk again she read along with him.

" _To My Uncle Luke for the trouble that I got you in don't doubt that you failed, to the crazy people of Stars Hollow along with the girl that I thank for me being where I am today, I love you Rory Gilmore and I'm not going to stop_…_You've opened my eyes to the world that is called my miserable life you might not be in it but I will always remember your perfect blue eyes filled with joy when you see the real me. Rory I love you"_ Jess stopped and sniffled and the screen went blue signalling the end of the DVD.

I opened the pages I read the first paragraph of Chapter One out loud "As she flipped her hair and placed it behind her ear she smiled at me her blue eyes shone as if there was no problem in the world she wore a white cardigan with red embroidery on the edges and around the button and black trousers. She made me feel welcome with her collection of books and I know it sounds cheesy but I had a feeling that this is the kind of girl I could fall in love with"

Rory breathed out as my tears stained the paper below me she made a small sob and continued to read trying so hard not to break down 'I tried to pick up the pieces of my broken heart that he caused I tried everything to take the pain away trying to pack my mind so that I didn't have to think about the niggling sensation' Logan seemed to be the reason to help her out to ease the heart ache.

Rory POV

Many more hours I sat on the edge of the sofa sobbing to myself reading the book Jess had written about all the small things about his childhood up until the point where he came to Stars Hollow.

The next coming chapters explained all the small stunts he did in the Hollow to stealing the gnome; Practical joke outside Doosie's, annoying Dean, taking the bracelet that Dean got me, at the basket auction, many other ways of getting me to be his girlfriend during that time the things he was thinking about over the summer when I was at Washington and he didn't get anything from me so after a while he didn't expect it with everything that he did those immature things he did from not going to school and failing; Kyle's party when he walked away and he knew how helpless I was in the many situations he put us in.

The time on the bus he didn't want me to go without an explanation and thought what was the point when I was going to hate him anyway.

Telling me what he did while I was at Yale following his father to California and the talk he had with him his dad about letting him crash at his place for a while.

What he had thought about what to do after I said I didn't want to go with him.

So when Luke went to his horrible apartment out of stars hollow about Liz's and TJ's wedding also having a fight with his mother hubby on his stag night.

So during those two years I didn't see him he applied to go to community college in Philadelphia for a English lit class getting the ground work on writing and how he met Matt who works at truncheon books they gave him a job and a place to stay.

Telling them halfway through classes that he was writing a book and asking them to read the draft that's when The Suspect was born. By using every waking hour that he could while working at the publishing house with also going to college with the extra other hours which was spend on writing.

Also the time where Luke passed on my invitation to him about turning up at my graduation from Harvard, what he thought about being overwhelmed by the sudden feeling he knew shouldn't exist.

Throughout the book I didn't see any girlfriend names only the names of his Dad's Girlfriend, the coffee lady down the road he also mentioned sleeping with girls he didn't know of their names.

It was a crap ending a great book with a crap ending

_"Maybe after a while the pain will start to ebb away while I fill my life with writing and meaningless one night stands, one day I'll be able to finally move on, with my life it's like a road I don't know where it leads but there's one thing I want is to see those bright blue eyes …" _

What sort of ending was that, the book has so much heart… Jess's heart she glanced at the clock it read '2:55am' don't know this bubbling inside of me that I had a urge to stand up picking up my keys blindly clutching the novel.

I felt a force to walk bravely walk to the car I didn't know why but it felt a like a force pushing me to drive she heard Jess was living in New York it was a surprise to realise how close we are to each other I looked up at the building it's was better upgrade to small space in truncheon I go and walk to the door a women came out the front.

"Excuse me does a Jess Mariano live here?"

The women opened the door "Top floor"

"Thank you"

I ran up the stairs without thinking the pull was too strong for me to control I finally reached the top I looked to my left and there was an elevator I laughed to myself and continued to the only door taking a deep breath she tapped on the door wiping the fallen tears still clutching the papers under my arm.

The door swung open.

"Hi" I said looking into the warm eyes once again

"Wow Rory" Jess Mariano gasped standing in the doorway with a pair of sweats and a white vest top on he leaned on the door frame he opened the door wider so that she could step in.

She sniffed "I need my say"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Breaking all Barriers**

**By Head in Books (Natalie)**

**AN: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino if it was mine the season finale would be different.**

***/*/*/* Scene change**

'**thoughts'**

"" **conversation**

**But first before I tell the story I would like to thank **

**Mac-Reye**

**I-Love-Jess-Mariano**

**Kylielink**

**Monismelody**

**For giving me great reviews and I took in what you said and I've tried my hardest to find a beta reader but no ones answering so I'm taking everything else into account I've wrote it a lot clearer thank you.**

Previously on breaking all Barriers…..

Rory is on top of the world except she's not happy.

Getting curious on what the large packet contained I opened it I recognised the small handwriting something slipped out setting her keys down on the coffee table she picked up a little note it read _'Dear Rory this is for you Love Jess' _it was DVD "huh" I haven't seen Jess since Luke and Mum's wedding and again at my Harvard Graduation which was 2 years ago I asked him to come.

I reached stood and walked over to the TV and slipped the DVD in, it came on immediately Jess's dark hair and warm eyes filled my vision he sat on a sofa it looked like his new apartment he was telling me about he smiled at me.

'You've opened my eyes to the world that is called my miserable life you might not be in it but I will always remember your perfect blue eyes filled with joy when you see the real me…Rory I love you" Jess stopped and sniffled and the screen went blue signalling the end of the DVD'

The door swung open.

"Hi" I said looking into the warm eyes once again

"Wow Rory" Jess Mariano gasped standing in the doorway with a pair of sweats and a white vest top on he leaned on the door frame he opened the door wider so that she could step in.

She sniffed "I need my say"

**Chapter 2 hope you enjoy it this is normal POV**

Rory held out the paper "the ending is horrible" Jess reached over and took it "Rory, What you doing here?" he asked. The voice its real I'm not imagining it she took a deep breath.

"There are many things that you did Jess many stupid moves, you left me I saw you on that bus Jess you said 'I'll call you later' but where was what phone call I knew you was leaving I had a feeling that you weren't coming back every minute of every day I tried to gather distractions so that I didn't need to think about you and how you effected me it hurt Jess and I didn't want to face my feeling so I blocked the feeling of emptiness"

Tears began to well up "I finally got over you and put that to rest but you came back and you broke the wall I built up with three single words I felt useless because I just stood there and let you drive away. when you asked me to go away with you I said No because I was afraid to fall, fall so hard that if you ever left me I wouldn't be able to survive it hurt so bad that I couldn't help you back then I thought to myself 'why couldn't I understand Jess?" she had teary eyed stains down her cheeks "you changed your life around and wrote a book and you made me go back to Yale with your words, that day at Truncheon when I kissed you I thought I only hurt myself but I hurt you too Jess it wasn't the fact that I wanted to some sort of revenge because pf Logan cheating on me but it's because I was jealous of how your life was at that moment and mine was falling apart. I analyze everything you know that I have a habit to make Pro and Con lists but I look back at those and it made me realize that those list were resulting in you. I knew all along on what my perfect man was going to be and that I was going to find him like my mum did but it made me see that every little fleur and personality I wanted all came back to you I know pathetic right?"

She wiped her face "pathetic that I'm standing in your door way as a 31 year old women at 3am rambling and crying I promised myself that I wouldn't cry over you, that stupid tape you did made me fall apart like you see now" Rory crouched down and hugged her knee's.

Jess looked down at her and went on his knee's "that was the desired effect"

Rory looked up her eyes were filled with tears he wiped them with the tip of his thumb "it's okay" he said she sniffed Jess reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her up with him she obliged to let him take her inside his sitting room he stopped a bit away from the couch.

Jess looked at her tired eyes kissing her lips it didn't feel like the last ten year gap between them never happened all the pain disappeared with that single kiss, she reacted to it closing her eyes she lost her train of thought she was going to sort this out and have this closure but seeing him just standing there taking all my nonsense in listening to it, he looked well built for this age not looking like the boy she used to know his warm eyes staring at her intently that dark wryly hair was now gone into a shorter style.

They pulled apart Rory pressed her forehead on hers "how do you think the story should end?" he asked Rory shrugged "we'll have to wait and see" she replied kissing him this time they fumbled to the bed.

Jess traced circles on her back as they lay together the sheet tangled in with their naked bodies; Jess soothed her. Being away from each other for so long you could see the way Jess stared down at her like she was going to disappear.

Rory sighed "I like the ending so far" she slurred with sleep Jess followed her and they lay sleeping together as the clock ticked away.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A pair of kids stood at the door of their parents bedroom, in the bed the two lumps under the covers groaned flinging it over to the other side. Lorelai Danes stood from the bed still with her eyes closed she walked to the door "what's wrong?" she opened her eyes.

"Mummy there's a bogey man"

Lorelai nodded "come on then let's see then" they walked down the landing the kids followed behind her she opened the kids bedroom that Rory had before she got older to moving the one downstairs two beds were either side turning the light switch on the room got filled with light.

She walked in waving her hands round the kids bedroom "look no Bogey man" the kids ran to her and looked around "otay mummy" she nodded "hop into bed" they ran into the same bed on the right "Goodnight Jack and Logan" she said giving them a kiss on the head when she said their names she started to leave.

"Mummy wait till we asleep" they said Lorelai sighed and sat on the floor leaning on the wall near the bed.

Ten minutes later all you could hear was two sleeping kids Lorelai stood and walked back out returning to bed another ten minutes later Luke got up for the diner it had just turned 6am.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Waking up Rory was slightly dazed and disoriented from last nights crying and Jess's overwhelming smell leaning on her elbow she glanced around the bedroom it was fairly tidy considering how messy Jess was; dragging the sheet with herself showing her lack of clothing.

"Jess" she called out standing up from the bed, stuck to the bedroom door was a yellow post it note she picked it off squinting her eyes. 'Ror be back soon just gone out for some coffee Love Jess'

She sighed looking at it again 'love Jess' she smiled trailing back to bed throwing herself face down on the mattress.

The bedroom door opened Jess took a step-in "I didn't know what to get considering Gilmore's don't change"

He stopped at the foot of the bed "Rory" he placed the cups on the bedside table kneeling on the bed.

Rory lay sleeping on her stomach the sheet just over her body he could only see his top on her he smiled and sat next to her reaching down and taking the hair from of her face trailing his hand he stroked her hair.

"I'm not a dog" she smiled and opened one eye before closing it again and sighing. Jess reached over to grab the coffee "here" she sat up and took it "your so at home already wearing my favourite t-shirt but it's all right I suppose it has something precious inside it" he smiled (A.N isn't that so out of character I just wanted to show a bit of maturity) she drunk a bit of her drink and leaned against him looking down at the metallic t-shirt she was wearing pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So we go to talk about this or what?" Jess asked leaning on his side

"Thought I was the one to talk about things and you'll be the one changing the subject like I'm trying to do now" Jess shrugs drinking his coffee "I've grown Rory I'm not a 17 years old" she stopped drinking and looked into his eyes

"I know, besides I can totally see your not 17" she smiled they laughed she got on her knees and kissed him.

This the moment that she wanted the perfect guy that kisses her and loves Rory Gilmore the small town girl who loves books and coffee not some big journalist at the New York Times; while kissing him she put the cup on the side she leaned back "let's not ruin the moment let's just enjoy it for a few" she took his cup and put it along side hers "more Hours" she grinned.

Rory cuddled into his side putting her arm round him and her leg over his body possessively Jess lay on his back kissing the top of his head "so tell me best selling author of the New York times is it all it can be expected?" Rory asked

He smiled shrugging "it's really surreal I mean I get people sending me fan mail I mean 10 years ago I was just starting out by going around the south to and try and get the suspect in stores. I try and go into a bookstore and I see all my books in a row on the recommended shelf I mean there's a line of Jess Mariano books ready to be bought and read to inspire some kids it's… I haven't got the word for it"

She smiled while watching him as she thought back "I know I said we should just enjoy the moment but I can't I've waited too long" she sat up with her knees the either side of his legs "if I went with you that day you might not been able to be where you are now"

He nodded "I'm glad you didn't because I was a mess and I'm thankful for that" he said taking her hand she sat on his legs before he sat up on his hands "Rory" she looked into his eyes "me and you always seem to come back together one way or another our timing is always wrong I don't want to wait for the next time you come into my life"

Rory looked at his eyes "how did you become so good with words?" he shrugged "it comes with being a writer, you pick it up" Rory smiled "I should hope so, Jess I want us it's always been you" she leaned forward kissing him hard on the lips threading her fingers through his short hair he smiled against her lips "good I wasn't going to let you go" kissing her back.

"I'm all yours"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

By the time Luke left for the Diner Lorelai had to get up while in the middle of picking some clothes for her boys the phone rang "Me and Luke and the twins are not here at the moment if you would like to leave a message say your thing after the beep..." Lorelai ran down the stairs "Hey Mum I was just calling you to see if you could talk I was thinking of coming-" she grabbed the phone "Hey fruit loin I'm here"

"Hey I thought you were asleep" Rory said.

"No just dressing the twins continue about thinking of coming what?"

"I was just thinking of coming to see you so 'my parents' can meet my new boyfriend"

Lorelai squealed "we haven't had a boy talk in a while. Ooh what's he like?"

She should sense the smile on Rory's face "he's great smart, loves his books, loves the way I love my coffee, ooh he loves the silly films I do, oh and he totally gets me and don't forget he totally turns me on"

"Ew I don't want to hear that" Lorelai laughed she could tell the adoration in her daughters voice "From the sound of it you're already in love with him" sitting down on the stairs.

"Mum he's the one and I mean the one where I can see everything with him just like you have with Luke I love him so much Mum"

"that's great hun you sound so happy" she smiled 'it feels like I'm not' she said in her head "so what you doing now?" Lorelai listened to the background noise.

"Watching him work before I go to work if that makes sense" she laughed.

"What's he do?" Lorelai asked being curious

"He's a writer but he work two jobs at a publishing house and a coffee shop which is where I am now"

"Good I don't want a bum with my daughter so how much money does he gets?"

"Mum"

"What it's a simple question?"

"I'm not telling you that" Rory coughed "anyway we should be there around 7 so that we'll go out to a meal we'll meet at the house"

"Ok fruit cake can't wait to see the man that has stolen my precious daughter's heart" Lorelai said

There was a silence and shuffle "okay Mum well I have to go..." Rory laughed "my boyfriend's kissing... me... to death" she laughed again then she heard a hitting noise "love you mum"

"Love you"

Lorelai put the phone down and went to see to the kids only realising he didn't know the guy's name that her daughter loves so much hearing her laugh is like a song.

By the time the boys were dressed the boys started to play in their rooms while she got dressed in her pencil skirt and blouse slipping some heels on she grabbed her suit jacket calling the boys to go downstairs and put their shoes on, they walked to Luke's.

TBC…..

What's more to come? How will Lorelai react when Rory brings Jess in tow? Or is there really a Jess in tow? all you have to wait and see when I split my original chapter 2 into another one.

A sneak peek?

Na I'm not that nice lol just kidding here you go x

"Rory"

She looked up seeing a tall dark figure "Dean oh my god" waking across the road "what you doing here I thought you moved to Chicago what like 8 years ago now?" he nodded and put his hands in his pant pockets.

"I'm down to see the parents with my new girlfriend…..

It be really nice if you pressed that button underneath this story Review if you can thank you x x x x x x x x x x


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking all Barriers by Head in books (Natalie)

Previously…

"Hey I thought you were asleep" Rory said

"No just dressing the twins continue about thinking of coming what?"

"I was just thinking of coming to see you so 'my parents' can meet my new boyfriend"

Lorelai squealed "we haven't had a boy talk in a while. Ooh what's he like?"

she should sense the smile on Rory's face "he's great smart, loves his books, loves the way I love my coffee, ooh he loves the silly films I do, oh and he totally gets me and don't forget he totally turns me on"

"Ew I don't want to hear that" Lorelai laughed

AN: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino if it was mine the season finale would be different and Jess would sweep Rory off her feet.

Chapter Three

Opening the door the bell sounded above them Jack ran in first followed by Lorelai and then Logan "hey Jack get away from the back before Daddy catches" she didn't need to finish the sentence; Luke came down from the back they leaned over and kissed across the counter.

"Ew gross" Logan said "This is a pubwic place" Jack sneered finishing the sentence for his brother.

Lorelai took her sons chin and kissed his cheek "Ew Mum I got girl disease" Jack wiped his face. "it's your mother it doesn't count" winking at him and turning to the counter to pick up her large cup of coffee "ahh my first love has come back to me" she said dreamily taking a big sip from the cup.

Logan cocked his head sideward "isn't Daddy your first love?" Lorelai smiled "of course he is the first time I came into this shop as Lola" Jack frowned.

Luke laughed "don't listen to your mother" he came from behind the counter "so what did Rory want this morning?" Lorelai rose an eyebrow "how you know that?" Luke made a zipping noise "she calls every morning" she put the cup down "she's got a new boyfriend I've never heard her in a daze since Jess and you know how much they hurt each other. Rory has found 'the one' as she calls it" he picked up the coffee pot "it's good that she's happy"

Luke went to serve a guy at the table next to him "yes Kirk" he got beckoned "I was wondering"

"About what Kirk?" Kirk stuck his nose in the menu "French toast is it actually French?"

Luke sighed "yes Kirk that's why it's called French toast"

"mm" Kirk hummed Luke sat down with his hand under his chin on the table after seconds of pondering Kirk decided to have French Toast but hold the French so in other words Kirk just wanted toast.

"Yes Sookie... I'm on my way as we speak... just hopping in the car this second" she looked up Luke stood in front of her "just hold on fruit cake" pointing at the screen.

"Look its Rory"

"Then why does it say Inn?" he asked.

"See Rory's calling from an Inn where...alright I'm going to work" she stood up and turned to the kids "Logan you coming with me this time?" Logan shook his head and kneeled on the stool "no Jack's going" he smiled.

Luke laughed and went behind the counter Jack got off the stool "Mummy can I have than secret thing you said I could have" Lorelai picked her jacket up "sure baby let's go" turning to Luke and taking another sip of her coffee "Luke we're having dinner with Rory and her new boyfriend tonight around 7 and meet her 'parents'" she said the last part in quotation marks "okay I'll shut the diner early and act like parent" Lorelai shook her head and leaning over to kiss him again murmuring against his lips "you don't have to act like a parent you have three kids to prove it" she smiled "especially Rory" they kissed again "thank you" "Love you" Lorelai said kissing him Jack pulled her hand "come on Mummy stop makin out" she turned "Lorelai" looking back and stopping her son he sighed "yeah" Luke actually smiled "love you too" she grinned and left.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The car pulled up the driveway from inside the car Jess turned the engine off Rory leaned sideward "Jess you didn't have to wear a suit I mean my Mum has seen you in normal clothes" fanning his hands on the steering wheel "I had to wear this today to look good for my publisher and besides you haven't told her about me just some guy who wrote a series of books"

"that's not fair if I had told her she would have argument with me then I would be late for work and anyway give your self credit Jess please I was talking about you and how I see you with my eyes" Jess took the keys out and kissed her forehead "okay let's go and shock the parents" he said getting out the car she followed

"So you sure you want to this?" Rory asked standing in front and kissing him "let's get it over with" he said ascending the stairs they stood on the doorstep he rung the doorbell, after a few second there was no answer "oh lets forget it" he said "no" lifting the mat up picking the spare key putting it in the lock opening the door "mum" they walked in closing it behind them Lorelai came bounding down the stairs "hey loincake" she walked into the sitting room "Mum I want you to meet my boyfriend" she put her arms out towards Jess standing next to her.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" shouted Rory Lorelai stood opposite her "Mum let me have a say Jess has changed I love him why is that hard to understand that I thought you would be happy that I'm happy finally after Patch who by the way now that I've just realized that he was as spitting image of Jess"

"Well you're choosing wrong" Lorelai shouted.

"Oh so I'm not aloud to make a few mistakes is that it? I would come straight to you for advice on how to do that wouldn't I? In the last 6 years I've missed waking up to someone making breakfast for me I love that feeling in the morning where I feel safe and protected especially with that man sitting on that sofa right now I've always loved him Mum me and him are bound to happen it's just the way me and Jess are always going to end up together" Rory cried.

Jess took her hand from sitting on edge of the couch he squeezed it tight "come on Jess I want to go home back to New York" she said turning round he stood and followed her still hands intertwined.

"Wait" Rory wiped her eyes Lorelai spoke from behind "it's late stay here and have dinner I would like to see how Jess has changed" Lorelai smiled. Rory turned back round "thanks Mum" she sniffled Jess hugged from behind with his arms round her waist.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"I'm sorry for the way my Mum acted before" Rory apologized her and Jess laid in her small bed which just about held them "no she had every right" Jess said under her "I would of done the same thing considering my history" Rory rested her chin on his bare chest "Jess I love you" she said he looked down "I love you too Gilmore always and forever" Rory shook her head and stifled a laugh "romantic you"

He smiled leaning down to kiss her "I mean it Rory I can see having everything with you" he kissed her nose "that's why" he reached into his trousers pocket on the floor by the bed and taking out a small velvet box "I was supposed to do this at dinner but look how that turned out I had this whole speech prepared and I know that me and you have only been dating for 7 months but I want the whole picture starting with the meeting the parents and grandparents, god help me" Rory giggled

"So Rory Gilmore will you make me the happiest man on the earth by marrying me?"

Rory was silent her eyes transfixed on the box in his hand "I know how you like to think things through with your Pro's and Con's list but-"

"Yes"

"- it was a last minute. What?" he looked down into her eyes she smiled up at him and nodded slowly "Yes" his eyes widened and he smiled kissing her deeply.

Trailing his hands down her body so slowly and grazing the skin with his knuckles back up her body Rory leaned up putting her forearms near Jess's head on the pillows teasing him by letting her lips hover his "Jess" she whispered he leaned up to kiss her she pressed her lips against his harder smiling into the kiss Jess murmured something that made her shiver.

"Mmm bad Dodger"

As the sun beamed through the small cracks of the curtains Rory's eyes fluttered open shielding herself with her hand looking up at Jess sleeping, pulling her hand out from under her head and stroked her fiance's hair looking at the clock over Jess head it was still early in the morning she closed her eyes trying to fall back to sleep in her partners scent.

After a few minutes she opted to watch Jess sleep while she still pressed herself against him making sure that he doesn't feel the emptiness of the bed.

Before the sound of crashing in the kitchen making Jess stir but not wake Rory reached down to grab her metallic t-shirt that Jess let her have after she kept using it, she swung her legs over the bed making sure she had herself covered, slipping the shirt over her head lifting the cover off stretching the shirt while she got up and reached into the bag that she and Jess have for the weekend and pulled a pair of Jess's shorts 'thank you baby' she thought putting them on and fastened the string round her hips walking round the bed and opening the door quietly stepping out her room and into the kitchen closing it behind her.

Luke stood by the cooker in his normal flannel shirt and jeans ensemble he looked up "sorry did I wake you?" Rory shook her head "no I've been awake a while and Jess can sleep through everything" she laughed Luke agreed "your not wrong there" she walked to the fridge and opened it peering in "hey do you have bacon?" she asked.

"Sorry no the boys must have had it when I was work you know what your Mum does with your eating habits" Rory closed the door biting her lip "I'll have to get some me and Jess like to have routine in the morning" she smiled making her way to her bedroom opening the door and shutting it grabbing her bra from the bag and Purse she swept from the bedroom going past Luke "do you need anything?" she asked as she put her trainers on "no thank you" she nodded flipping her hair and tying it up high into a ponytail closing the back door behind her.

She ran to Doosie's passing Patty on the way "Hey you down for the weekend Honey?" she asked Rory stopped by the dance studio and looked up the stairs "yeah" she waved her hand in the air totally forgetting the ring glimmered.

"Come by the meeting tonight we all miss you" Rory smiled "will do see you later"

Rory got to the market grabbing some bacon, a packet of bagels and Jess and hers favourite breakfast juice instead of rushing back she decided to walk in the sunlight burning on the back of her neck shielding her eyes from the sun with the back of her hand the gold ring on her wedding finger gleamed.

"Rory"

She looked up seeing a tall dark figure "Dean oh my god" waking across the road "what you doing here I thought you moved to Chicago what like 8 years ago now?" he nodded and put his hands in his pant pockets.

"I'm down to see the parents with my new girlfriend I'm doing great up there just got promoted and all so what you doing here New York journalist?"

Still shielding her eyes "yeah that's what I'm doing; I'm just down for the weekend paid vacation and everything"

"That's great so your married then?" he said pointing to her left hand she nodded putting her hand down "No engaged from last night"

"So who's the lucky dog then?"

"um…" what would his reaction be that I told him I was marrying Jess the guy who stole me off him and then broke my heart every time "well he's a guy I've loved for a long time now" Rory replied

"Is it a secret?" Dean pushed.

Rory smiled what is she worrying about he's moved on and he's a not a boy anymore considering he dumped me the last time because I wasn't some small town girl anymore I was a ivy league school student "no he's a writer I love his inspiration he's grown so much since I last saw him and I don't know where I would be right now I mean I could be married to a rich jackass" she said Dean laughed at the last bit she joined in "Dean I'm marrying Jess"

Dean stopped laughing it was silent Rory looked at her fake watch before she could see Dean's reaction on which she shouldn't be worried about she started to walk away "nice to see you later" she sprinted all the way back to her house she opened the front door slamming it behind her she leaned on it closing her yes and breathed out after a short break she pushed herself off the door walking into the kitchen.

Instead of Luke being at the table Lorelai and the twins also joined them eating breakfast "morning" the twins said at the same time Luke sat down from where he was standing at the fridge "he's still not awake then?" she muttered to himself turning to the cooker she set the bag down on the counter placing a small dollop of butter in the frying pan letting the butter melt, she ripped open the bacon packet while they were cooking Rory cut the bagels with a bread knife.

"Why do you put butter in?" Lorelai asked Rory looked up "well every morning since me and Jess started going out he always used to cook me breakfast before work and I'll watch him I got the knack of it eventually" she flipped the bacon over "he said he was bound to pick something from Philly and plus it's easier to clean we'll just wipe it down with tissue"

Lorelai grinned at her daughter watching her be happy since the first time in a long time maybe being with Jess isn't so bad if he makes her this happy she smiles and carry's on Lorelai glanced at her daughters hand and notices the ring 'wonder when she decides to tell us' she look at Luke who is oblivious to the fact she looked back at Rory taking the bacon out the frying pan and onto the buttered bagels on a plate she picked it up and stalked to her room.

Lorelai smiled drinking her coffee Luke watched her watching Rory he smiled and continued to eat his breakfast Lorelai being unnoticed that he sees things that she usually wouldn't.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Closing the door behind her Rory stood on her side of the bed she waved the plate in Jess's face "I know you're awake?" one of his eye opened he reached for the plate she moved the plate away from him he sighed and closed his eye. She put the plate on the side table away from Jess "I'm putting it over here so that you have to get up and get it?" she said walking round the bed and opened the curtains. Jess pulled the cover over his head as the sun shot in the room "your a mean fiancé" Jess's voice was muffled.

Pretending to ruffle some clothes "Baby I seem to be naked again" Rory teased she smiled as he poked his head up from the covers slightly a hand shot out and grabbed her by the shorts making her tumble over on the bed she lay on her back as Jess leaned over her "you can't ever stop wearing my clothes?"

"You said I looked sexy with your clothes on" she grinned leaning up and kissing him Jess kissed down her neck "don't use my words against me" he trailed his hand up her arm with the tips of his fingers she shivered and laughed under his touch they kissed.

Sitting up Jess reached over leaning on his elbow next to Rory's head he reached over and grabbed the plate Rory let him put it on her stomach her hand stayed there a bit longer than usual.

"When shall we tell them?"

Rory looked up "just get my Mother over with first then we have to tackle the grandparents and then we'll drop the bombshell of me being pregnant okay" he kissed her forehead. "Okay babe"

**Dun dun well what you think I hope you review soon I love getting feedback x x x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking all Barriers by Head in books (Natalie)**

**AN: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino if it was mine the season finale would be different and Jess would sweep Rory off her feet. **

***/*/*/* Scene change**

'**Thoughts'**

"" **conversation**

_**Italics **_**phone calls**

**You might be a bit confused on the first part but just wait and it will clear it right up.**

Chapter Four

"Stop That" Rory stood and slammed the napkin on the table everybody stopped and looked up at the furious women.

"Rory"

"Shut up Grandma" Rory shouted.

Emily looked taken back "don't talk to me that way"

"I can talk to you how I want, I came her today to tell you that I'm getting married one of the happiest days of anyways life and all you are criticizes me I love Jess why is that so hard for all of you to understand I don't care about your opinions he's good enough for me and don't you dare bring Logan into my life anymore he left when I didn't grovel at is rich feet when he purposed, Jess will be twice the man he will ever be. I can do what I want I can have a wedding which is a small thing among family, I can live in New York in a small apartment and I was hoping on not to tell you but considering how judgemental your all being I'm having a baby with the man I love" she explained she picked up her bag "come Jess we're leaving" she stormed away.

"Thanks for the nice dinner" Jess pushed his chair back and followed.

Jess found Rory on the house doorstep with her head in her hands crying she started to shiver he sat down next to her "come on Rory let's go sitting on the floor is not good for your health" she stood up hugging him "this wasn't the way it was supposed to go" she said into his shirt "I know"

**10 Hours earlier**

Rory lay on her side staring at her 2 month Fiancé Jess opened his eyes letting her take the sight of his brown eyes she smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey Babe" Jess lifted his head and kissed her nose he leaned over at the bedside table that they shared in their new home after finding out Rory being pregnant her and Jess had decided to get a 3 bedroom house instead, one master bedroom, a room for the kid and a computer room where they could get projects done the house was situated between his store and the New York times so that they had the same difference in time.

Looking at the clock it read '7;30' placing the ring on his finger that Rory got him the weekend after purposing he kissed her again she smiled leaning on her elbow she stopped halfway quickly covering her mouth she pounced off the bed running to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach contents.

Jess sighed "am I that disgusting in the morning?" talking to himself he sat up pulling the covers down stretching only wearing a pair of track bottoms he walked barefooted to the bathroom door.

"Rory you ok?" it was silent.

"Baby please answer I'm worried" listening to the retching sound he bit his bottom lip "open up"

_Click!_

The door sounded turning the handle he pushed the door open with the side of his hand.

Rory sat on the floor by the toilet seat leaning on her elbow of the rim of the seat she gave weak smile "nothing to worry about just… morning sickness" she said before retching up on the toilet once again.

Holding her hair back from her face Jess stroked her back with his other hand Rory who had finally emptied her contents looking up giving him that weak smile once again Jess stood and grabbed a glass of water Rory moaned taking a large swig tasting the sick she frowned.

"How long do I have to go without coffee?"

Jess stood offering his hand pulling her up "at the end of the pregnancy no baby of mine is going to be caffeine crazy"

"I grew up fine"

Jess raised an eyebrow he watched her brush her teeth "I repeat Baby caffeine free I don't want another Gilmore trait" he smirked.

She spit the tooth paste out of her mouth swallowing some water grabbing the towel and wiped her face she smiled "I thought you like my traits" she leant on him they walked back to the bedroom still with his arms round her shoulders.

He pondered for a second "mm tough decision" smirking again Rory hit him on the chest "so when's your next appointment?" he asked mentioning to the small bump under her pyjama top.

"This afternoon at two I finish work at lunch time, you coming again?" she sat on the bed and flopped back Jess climbed on top hovering over her putting no weight "course wouldn't miss it, do we get to see if it will be a boy or girl?" she shrugged putting her arms round his neck "How about today I close up shop at 1 come and pick you up for lunch if you fancy it, go to the clinic then maybe a movie finishing the day in bed catch up on things"

"yeah sounds nice we better have sex before I get more fat" Jess shook his head "you'll be sexy no matter what bump or not I promise" she rolled her eyes.

"Flatterer"

"Honestly I'm just getting turned on already just thinking about it" he said kissing down her neck he smirked up "can't wait to feel the baby under my hands" he said lifting her top up and stroking her stomach lightly "can't wait to be so close to you that I break" kissing his way back up Rory's neck she groaned.

The Phone rang Jess moaned out loud and flopped on his back next to Rory making sure he didn't knock her Rory frowned lifting herself slowly she gave up half way instead just laying back on the bed "let the answering machine get it" climbing on top of Jess "I've got something important to do" she placed light feather kisses on his chest.

"_Rory_" that voice can make anyone turn off the voice of Emily Gilmore, Rory put her face in Jess's chest and screamed "_I just found out that my only granddaughter is getting married of all people to tell me a friend from the New York times and you didn't care to mention it with all the Friday's that you seemed to miss well me and your grandfather have invited you and your Fiancés parents to dinner tonight along with your father…please inform your mother and… Luke_" she said the name a few moments after her mothers "_I expect for you to be outside of this house at seven o clock on the dot I want no excuses_" the call ended.

Rory sighed "well having Sex was a bust" she leaned on his chest Jess placed a tender hand on her back.

"We better get ready for work"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lorelai waved goodbye to the twins she and Luke were standing outside of the school doors feeling a hand on her arm she looked up into Luke's eyes beaming with tears. "It's Rory all over again" Luke rubbed his hand up her arm "Now she doesn't need me, she has Jess" she whined.

"Rory will always need you I promise" she looked up at him and sighed after a few seconds she looked at her watch turning round so that her whole body faced him leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Pulling away "better go, the Inn won't run itself" she scowled.

"Yes boss"

Lorelai gave him a weird smile. "Dirty" another peck on the lips she walked off.

Luke sighed and walked off in the other direction,

Arriving at the In Lorelai skipped from the door to the reception area putting her bag on the only empty shelf "Hey Michel"

"Hello Lorelai" he replied dryly

The phone rang picking it up Lorelai spoke into the phone. "Dragonfly Inn, How may I help you?"

"Hi Lorelai it's your mother"

She gritted her teeth and thought of the only thing to say "we may not come to the phone right now but could please leave your message or enquiry after the sound…Beep"

"Lorelai don't play with me this is important, it's about Rory"

Lorelai glared at the wall "what Mother?"

"How could you have not told me Lorelai that our only Granddaughter is getting married? This is the only wedding we'll be able to celebrate that's close to us" Emily said in a tone.

"Sort of slipped my mind" Lorelai mentioned with her hand to Michel to get her a cup of Coffee and smiled.

"Well next time tell me"

"I think Rory's going to stick with this one Mother" you could hear the other person's eyes roll.

"What's this about I've got a busy schedule" Lorelai said moving the postage notes to the other side of the desk.

"I expect to see you and Luke at dinner tonight at 7 I want to meet Rory's fiancé and family I've invited Christopher along too no excuses I want you to be there"

"Mother you know I can't change my plans at the last minute I have twins to take care of"

"Bring Jack and Logan I haven't seen them since Rory's 30th"

Michel came back with a large cup in hand "they have after school classes and they get tired easily" she took the cup from Michel and mouthed 'Thank you' he bowed out gracefully going back the way he came .

"Bring them Lorelai see you at seven" the call ended.

Lorelai growled at the silent phone "mothers" drinking the coffee she grabbed her bag rummaging in it to try and find her phone she dialled Rory's number she answered on the 5th ring.

"Rory Gilmore"

"Warning would have been nice brat I just got a call from the Emily-imnator"

Rory hissed 'sorry I was preoccupied"

Lorelai raised eyebrow "doing Dirty things I taught you well" she smiled.

Rory laughed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The bell on the diner door bell sounded Liz scattered in "little brother guess what were doing tonight?" she sat the counter Luke opened the till.

"Why do you think I care it has nothing to do with me"

"As Rory's stepfather you have to support her including your nephew"

Luke frowned "for what?"

"Jess and Rory's engagement diner at the Gilmore's"

"Gilmore's" the diner phone rang reaching over and picked it up putting it to his ear "Luke's Diner"

"Hey snookums, I love you"

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just phone up my husband and tell him I love him?" she suggested.

"No"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she chanted "we have to grace my parents with our presence tonight for dinner along with Christopher, I'm sorry"

"We agreed that we wouldn't have to do that anymore" she cut him off "I know sorry Babe but Rory is marrying your nephew remember we can leave early if we can away with it because of the twins" she singsong the last bit Luke Grumbled

"You owe me"

"I owe you lots and lots Lukey poos"

"Lorelai not on the phone"

"Spoilsport"

"Hanging up now crazy lady"

"Bye Diner boy love you"

"Bye now" slamming the phone back in its rightful place he leaned on the counter.

Liz smiled "you're whipped"

Luke glared at his sister "shut up and eat your Danish" she smirked and did exactly that.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rory sat on an examination table wearing a black t-shirt that could fit two people in it and a pair of Jess's sweats, her legs dangled from the table. "This baby's ugly" Jess said from the other side of the room.

"Jess"

He looked over at her "come babe look you better look at this baby's nose it's like a beak"

Rory sighed.

"Jess don't be like that every baby is cute"

Jess looked over at the board again which was full of baby pictures squinting his eyes "Rory which one?"

She sighed "no"

"The ugliest one would say is?"

"No Jess" she looked away from him

"Come one"

It was silent for a while after a few seconds she looked back at him to Jess smirk "the one on the far right corner but I don't know why" she sneered "his eyes freak me out" she shivered Jess laughed walking besides her sitting down on the table.

Jess placed his hand on hers which sat on her leg "what's taking the nurse so long?" Rory shrugged Jess looked up at the wall "a baby is born every minutes of every day around the world" he said reading off the poster "whoa agony" Jess said before the doctor came in he greeted them as they looked up.

"Hello again Rory." the doctor smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey Dr Takato."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met." Jess stated, holding out his hand. "I'm Jess Mariano the baby's father."

Dr. Takato grabbed Jess's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet Mr. Mariano Rory has talked a lot about you I'm Dr. Leon Takato.

Let's get started shall we." Dr. Takato began the appointment, going through the standard procedure that included asking her a series of questions.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, moody, sick, and fat. Does that cover all the bases for you?"

"It does." he laughed. "And everything you've told me is normal for a woman expecting a baby. Okay Rory can you tell me if you've had any abdominal pain."

"No I haven't." she answered honestly.

"No discomfort whatsoever."

"None."

"How about bleeding, has there been any spotting?" Once again she answered no and the doctor wrote it all down in his chart. "One more question before we do the ultrasound. Have you been taking all your prenatal vitamins?"

Rory giggled as she held up her hand in the hair "Can't you tell? My nails have never been this gorgeous in my entire life."

"Alright then let's start the ultrasound." He walked over to the table and grabbed a tube of gel. Walking back over to Rory, he covered her stomach with the gel before turning on the machine and placing the device on her stomach. It took a few moments before an image appeared on the screen. The sepia coloured image of a 3-D baby stood in front of him as the baby's strong heartbeat filled the room. It literally took Jess's breath away as he stared at the monitor. "Wow." he whispered to himself as he watched and listened.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Rory whispered back, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Dr. Takato moved the device around "Well everything appears to be normal. Nothing out of the ordinary or any formalities."

"So everything's fine?"

"At this moment yes, you have a perfect healthy 20 week old Baby boy."

Rory smiled happily as she looked up at Jess who was also still smiling, the doctor paused the image and recorded the sound before taking the probe off her belly he smiled at the teary eyed Rory "I'll leave you for a few minutes" Dr Takato stood and left the pair who was staring at the screen.

Rory turned to Jess "that's our baby" she said the tears falling more and more they stared disbelieving at the screen Rory sobbed.

"Hey Rory what's wrong?" Jess stood and wiped the tears away from her face she shook his head.

"Nothing absolutely nothing" she sniffed looking at the screen "I'm scared Jess" Jess kissed her hair "it's going to be alright isn't it?" Rory looked up Jess wiped her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead he nodded "promise?" "Promise" they hugged Rory cried in his chest.

After they had finished the doctor came in asking how many copies they wanted of the picture they replied 6 two for the Baby book that they decided to put together: one for Jess's wallet, Rory Purse, Lane, Lorelai and Luke. Now that they got back home Jess was sitting on their bed leaning on the headboard while Rory had her head in their wardrobe she huffed and groaned throwing a piece of clothing from the inside and out of the corner of Jess's eye he saw her frown, running from the wardrobe across the landing into the study/office after a few minutes she came raging back in standing in the doorway "I'm not going" Rory said Jess continued to read "Jess are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh" he said not looking up from his book she glared at the back of it "Jess" she shouted going in the wardrobe again pelting a skirt at the bed it landed with a thud on the carpet floor.

"That's the most girlish throw ever" Jess said behind the book she huffed grabbing a top she threw it across the room it landed on Jess's head.

"What's wrong Rory?" he said taking it off his head and put it on the bed.

"Nothing fits me"

"Yes it does" putting his book down he stood pulling her into his arms "you think nothing fits you" he leaned over her and grabbed a dress from the coat hanger "wear this it covers your bump" Rory mouthed 'fat' instead "your bump" he corrected "your tits look real nice in it" he got a hit for that "plus you wore this when you told me you were pregnant remember" Rory smiled kissing him on the lips. Rory held the dress out it was a light blue with a white overlay it had thick straps.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Richard please get the door I have to fix Evelyn's mistake" Emily's voice rang through the house Richard walked down the stairs while correcting his tie he walked to the front door and swung it open "Rory, you must be the fiancé?"

"Jess" holding his hand out

"It's nice to meet you Jess" they shook hands.

Rory and Jess sat on the couch while Richard stood at the drink's tray "so any drink?"

Jess shook his head and put hi hand up "no thank you Mr. Gilmore but I'm driving, water would be fine thank you"

"Oh me too grandpa I'm a bit drunk from last night when I went out" Rory said scratching her head, Richard turned to the kitchen and mentioned Jess to call him Richard.

Jess turned to Rory "good call on the hangover excuse"

Rory grinned "I've been taught by the best"

Richard returned with two glasses passing them Richard sat back down "so Jess what do you do?"

"I own a publishing house, working an extra job and I also write"

"Grandpa Jess is a excellent author he's just finished his 10th book" Rory said just before the bell rang "I'll get the door" Rory stood "continue"

"Thank you Rory" and with that Richard continued to ask Jess what types of books he writes. Rory stood at the door "1 down two to go" she opened the door she gripped Lorelai in a hug "Mummy" Lorelai hugged her back "I miss you" they pulled apart Lorelai stepped in.

"Rory, Rory" the twins yelled turning the corner they hugged Rory's waist she looked down at them and smiled. The twins were then followed by Luke who gave Rory a kiss on the cheek, Liz and TJ shaking her hand.

Lorelai shut the door when everybody was in they all walked into the lounge where Jess and Richard where still in deep conversation about Authors of our time.

The door bell rang again Emily strolled in the room and back out again to opened the door Richard tended to everybody's drink's Rory introduced everybody when Emily and her biological father Christopher Haden stood behind them "well Grandpa this is Liz, Jess's mother and her other half Tj" Rory looked over her shoulders "Jess this is my biological father Christopher" Jess nodded "Grandma this is Jess Mariano my fiancé" Jess stood up.

"Where have I heard that name before?" she pondered Jess bit his lips.

"Grandma you've already met him" Emily looked down her nose at him "mmm kind of hard to forget the boy that turned up with a black eye and then broke my granddaughter's heart"

Jess gulped.

Lorelai clapped her hairs together to avert the awkwardness "so now that everybody knows you we all are shouldn't dinner be ready yet" and on cue the main Evelyn appeared at the doorway "Dinner is served"

It had been silent for the past 5 minutes as they finished their starter as usual Emily and Richard sat at either end of the large table; Luke, Lorelai, Liz, Tj sat on one side and Christopher, Rory, Jess and the twins. Emily looked down at Jess "So Jess where did you go to college after you disappeared?" Rory stared across at Grandma.

"I didn't attend college"

Christopher smirked and snorted.

"College is not for everyone is it" Lorelai butted in quickly just finished eating her salad "I mean wouldn't you agree Chris" Liz looked In between Lorelai and Rory's dad while Rory looked at Luke who was gritting his teeth.

"So Liz, TJ how long have you been together?" Richard said steering away from how nervously awkward it was getting

"About 10 years now it must be that" Liz explained

"How did you two meet?" Richard asked taking a swig of Brandy. A clatter of fork against the plate made everybody look around d at Jess giving a weak smiled "sorry they are heavy" Rory raised an eyebrow, under the table she put her hand on his thigh he looked at her in the corner of his eye. He leaned back also and he put his hand on hers and moved her hand to his crotch Rory laughed nervously as she could feels his erection.

The maid walked in taking all the plates back into the kitchen Jess stared at his mother and glared trying not to moan out loud "through a family friend" Liz leaned back in her chair, mother and son glared at each other she crossed her arms.

It was silent for a few minutes just the clatter that the maid was making in the kitchen she came in with a trolley with the main course. "Grandma did you know I've just a promotion?" Rory explained "My boss hunter said I've done an excellent job so good he's telling me to take a few months off"

"What money is coming in?" she muttered under her breath "so Rory have you decided when and where the wedding is?" Rory glared at the table.

"No because I know where and when I want it to be" Rory said taking a drink.

"We should see this church and I will get a cater for the reception"

The food was on the table Emily picked up her fork "me and Jess don't want a big thing just family and immediate friends at stars hollow" Rory smiled "along the bridge" she glanced at Jess they grinned at each other putting her napkin on her lap she looked at Grandma "where mum and Lane as maid of honour, with Luke along side Jess as Best man" Luke stared up.

Emily continued to talk to herself "That church where I always wanted Rory to be wedded at with the dress long and flowing can't have that now" she was daydreaming "Logan as Groom would have been perfect" she whispered. She looked at the dinner "doesn't this chicken look nice" she ate a piece before silent, Rory's eyes bugged out of her eye sockets she also could feel Jess's hand tense. Rory scowled at her chicken.

The room fell silent.

"So Rory tell me about this new place of yours" Christopher smiled Rory looked up.

"Its great Dad it's just perfect for us not too spacious or small"

"Yeah you wouldn't want to be in New York and their dingy apartments if he was here" Emily mumbled. Rory's face changed and had a permanent scowl once again.

"Stop That" Rory stood and slammed the napkin on the table everybody stopped and looked up at the furious women.

"Rory"

"Shut up Grandma" Rory shouted.

Emily looked taken back "don't talk to me that way"

"I can talk to you how I want, I came her today to tell you that I'm getting married one of the happiest days of anyways life and all you are criticizes me I love Jess why is that so hard for all of you to understand I don't care about your opinions he's good enough for me and don't you dare bring Logan into my life anymore he left when I didn't grovel at is rich feet when he purposed, Jess will be twice the man he will ever be. I can do what I want I can have a wedding which is a small thing among family, I can live in New York in a small apartment and I was hoping on not to tell you but considering how judgemental your all being I'm having a baby with the man I love" she explained she picked up her bag "come Jess we're leaving" she stormed away.

"Thanks for the nice dinner" Jess pushed his chair back and followed.

Jess found Rory on the house doorstep with her head in her hands crying she started to shiver he sat down next to her "come on Rory let's go sitting on the floor is not good for your health" she stood up hugging him "this wasn't the way it was supposed to go" she said into his shirt "I know"

**So I've decided to tell you guys that I'm having a writers block but don't worry I should have something before Christmas if not then before next year because I'm going to my sisters and her boyfriend to spend boxing day isn't that fab and she lives near Wales so I'm not really happy about it no offence but I don't like my sisters bf**

**This is an extra longer chapter and I love how I can type more than usual it's a miracle. **

**Press that button underneath this story Review if you can thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

Sorry everbosy i'm putting the chapters back up but you'll have to wait coz i looked through my documents and Chapter five i put on i relised i had a little snipped while she was pregnant and i think i rushed into it far to quickly so i'm rearranging my chapters coz i've got Chapter 7 now which will be 8 really.

Thank you for sticking with this story and i hope you'll enjoy it still.

love Natalie 


	6. Chapter 5

Here you go a little snippet of when Rory is pregnant I may be going back a bit but this might help me to overcome my writers block.

I Thought of this while I was watching definitely maybe plus I think I cheated you all from any Pregnant Rory stories that I hope that this will satisfy you and me.

Rory stood at the stove he ever growing bump protruded out as she put a small amount of butter in the frying pan. The clock on the wall struck 3.15pm as she put the bacon in the pan she waited for it to cook nice and crispy just like the way she wanted. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, Jess's Clash's shirt stretched over her 6 month bump she yawned covering her mouth she soon followed her eye line as she picked up the pan by the handle and she shovelled the bacon onto her plate, Grabbing a white roll from the side she cut it opened with her bread knife she placed the roll in the bacon fat placing it back on the stove for the roll to cook some more heating the fat up that was absorbed by the bread.

Rory leaned over to pick at her bacon with her fingers, turning off the fire she grabbed a spatula and pried the bread off the frying pan before she placed the rest of the bacon on the roll squirting some mayonnaise on the bacon and a few slices of cucumber that she cut earlier by finishing her sandwich she opened up a slice of cheese and placed it on the other side of the roll and placed that on the sandwich and to finish it off she patted the sandwich down to flatten it And had a massive bite.

Setting the sandwich down for a second to open up the sandwich and put more mayonnaise in it. Just as she was about to take another bite she felt a little flutter on her stomach, she put the sandwich down and placed her hand on her belly where the flutter was after a few seconds she felt something kick her hand, her face broke out into a big grin she moved to the pone in the office and started to dial mums number when she stopped. She put the phone down and grabbed her keys and locked up the flat behind her.

She finally arrived at her destination at Truncheon books she grabbed the big door and tried to open it she looked around at the desk "Matt, Jess anyone" she called leaning on the desk "Jess" she called again.

"What" a voice said in the distance of the book store.

"Jess the baby kicked come here" she shouted. Jess came walking round the big book case she put her hand on her stomach feeling around once again. Jess got to her he grabbed his hand placed both of them on her stomach "come on baby kick for daddy" she said.

They both waited for any movement Rory's face dropped as the baby stopped kicking "Rory maybe I can't feel it yet" Jess said moving one of his hands.

Rory shrugged "but the book said after this month I would get to feel it outside of me this time" she said putting her hand on his "wait" she said she felt another flutter she moved his hand that she had a grasp on and moved under her belly "can you feel it?"

Jess looked up at her "yeah" he said he felt a light kick to his hand "hey baby I'm your Daddy how you hanging?" he smiled he felt another few kicks to his hand he moved a bit of hair from her face to put it behind her ear as they stared at each other as the baby continued to kick "Love You" he said.

Rory smiled "I Love You Too" she said kissing him on the lips as there was another two more kicks to his hand he put both hand on her face to deepen the kiss letting go of her stomach they leaned onto each other he felt The Baby kicking his stomach where Rory's bump sat.

They both looked down at her stomach and smiled "making trouble already" she kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino if it was mine the season finale would be different and Jess would sweep Rory off her feet. 4 months for this chapter what a joke I've been kind of busy what with college stuff its hard work sorry guys about the long wait I mean I've been looking for a beta reader but no such luck.

*/*/*/* Scene change

'Thoughts'

"" Conversation

Italicsphone calls

Previously on breaking all barriers…

Rory sat on the bed a gentle sound came from the stereo Rory had her eyes closed Jess stood in the doorway smiling "what you looking at?" she asked opening her eyes.

Jess walked forward "something beautiful" Rory rolled her eyes and closed them again Jess watched her she sat against the headboard hand on her large peruding stomach her t shirt was strained against her 34th week Pregnant belly her hair had soft curls which adjourned her face she had a joyful glow about her.

Jess got on his knee's on the bed and crawled to her side and laid on his side, he reached over to her hand and took the stereo control and changed the station The Clash - Should I Stay Or Should I Go song rang through the bedroom Rory opened her eyes "hey I want our kid to be intellectual" Jess rolled his eyes.

'Do you know which clothes even fit me?

Come on and let me know

Should I call it or should I blow'

Rory grabbed it out of his hand and it turned to Vivaldi – four seasons (winter) now rang out, the violins strummed.

Jess grabbed the remote and changed it to three Days Grace – Home

'Cause I know you're not there and I know you don't care

I can hardly leave this pl- ' Rory had snagged the remote once again and it changed to Debussy – Arabesque a piano number Rory put the remote down her top Jess grinned "you know I can get it"

Rory shook her head and put her arms round her top half as much as her stomach allowed it "No-oow" Rory said "oh god ow owie" she sobbed.

…. dum dum duumm what's wrong with Rory Gilmore...

"Rory what's wrong?" Jess pleaded.

Rory moved her hand down "Jess the baby" she cried holding her lower abdomen she sobbed with pain.

Jess paced up and down the corridor, him and Rory had just gotten to the hospital 30 minutes ago currently Rory was now being checked up on, another two minutes The door opened the doctor came out "doctor what's wrong?" he put his hand up Rory came through the door "Rory what's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just Braxton hicks" she said

The doctor stepped forward "don't be alarmed it's normal for a healthy baby Braxton hicks is fake labour once the body has reached a certain week, Rory body's is still going through some changes she is just getting ready for the birth"

"Thank god" Rory stepped forward and hugged Jess, The doctor left.

"Don't do that to me ever again you scared the shit out of me" Jess hugged her tighter.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"James Dean"

"What no"

"Samuel"

"No Sam"

"Cole"

"All I can picture is those two twins"

"Harry"

"Potter no"

"Ronald"

"Poor kid"

"Gus"

"Fat"

"Charlie"

Lorelai sat in the diner it was Saturday morning and Jess and Rory had come down for the weekend before her 35 weeks scan currently Jess was somewhere around town he said he had to do something while Luke was serving someone and Rory and Lorelai are sat at a table by the window while Rory is sipping her water after Jess wrestled with her about having no coffee and taking it away from her.

Lorelai being the caring mother has taken a day off work to look after Rory while Jess is occupied. The 'Nan' as Lorelai like to be called are suggesting names while Rory sits there and critisized her decision for saying that name "oh come all these names are good just don't name your boy after the father"

"What's wrong with the name Jess?" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore frowned while her daughter who was trying to stand up "god your cranky when you have had no coffee" Lorelai stated Rory gave up trying to stand up so she slumped back down "I'm cranky because I'm pregnant you poo poo head, where's my Jess? He said he'll be back before lunch its 3 o clock now. I bet he's off with some younger person" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Mother I want Jess get him now" Rory demanded pushing her glass away a permanent frown edged on her face.

Lorelai stood "I'll go find him now yeah you stay here I'll tell Luke I'm going to find Jess you sit here" she scurried away she walked over to the c outer and Luke was counting numbers he looked up "she shout at you again?" Luke smiled Lorelai frowned "she's vicious god she is not my daughter at this precise moment in time, I got to find Jess before she bites my head off"

Luke glanced over at Rory and back to Lorelai "So Jess has banned her from coffee so why is she sipping your cup right now" Luke laughed. Lorelai shot her head round to look at her "Rory" she trudged her way back.

Taylor doosie was a complicated man who would by all means without intention deny someone requests and continues by all means like he was the president.

"Come one Taylor please" Jess's voice rang out from doosie's market Taylor stood by an isle and continued to shove all the items around just to annoy, he finally moved to the checkout counter where a kid of 16 served someone.

"you won't hear me begging ever again so please, it's for Rory she really wants our wedding to be in this god forsaken little town and if I don't get this gig I will have a very hormonal pregnant fiancée on my hands" Jess slammed his hands on the counter "can you just do it this once"

"You know the regulations Jess it has to go through to the town meeting this will affect the whole townspeople and includes the meeting and also the board to assess if the Bridge can hold that many people pm…"

Jess sighed, Taylor kept on rambling as he leaned on one arm Jess looked at his watch shit he was late "okay Taylor okay, when is the next old people convention?"

Taylor looked through the top of his glasses "this Friday at eighteen hundred hours" Jess rolled his eyes and left.

Rory still sat at the table opposite the door she had a permanent frown etched on her face she moved her food round the plate with her fork, Lorelai sat next to her "if you keep looking out for him, he's never going to come through it"

Rory dropped the fork making it clang on the table "when I have I become the women who waits for her other half to come home"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "when you got knocked up" Rory glared at her and mimicked to her "you've become so mean since you've conceived" Rory stuck her tongue out and leant on her hands still frowning looking out at the window in a split second Rory's expression went between Mad, Sad, angry, Guilt and Happiness.

Happiness spread all over her she grinned pushing the chair back holding onto the table so she could get up without hurting her back.

The bell above the door chimed signalling that Jess had come back he closed the door behind and walked forward a bit before Rory got to him he put his arms round her body as much as her large stomach would allow. "What took you so long?" Rory asked.

Putting one finger up "word…Taylor" Rory laughed moving her hand that was behind his head to run through Jess's hair at the nape of the neck "so what did he say?" Jess bit his lip "no please tell me he's having as think about it" Rory pleaded when she got no answer she closed her eyes placing her forehead on his chest.

"But" Rory looked up Jess smiled "I'll have to go to a stupid town meeting"

"thank you" Rory kissed him with light feathery pecks all over his face giving a long last kiss on his lips she moved his hand down to rest on her arse while the other was resting on her bump.

Rory pulled apart from him just before the baby kicked "ooh" she moved her hand to her stomach to rest on top of his hand "he knows his Daddy is here" she smiled up at Jess.

Jess kissed Rory's nose.

Lorelai coughed behind them aren't they cute" Lorelai mocked she turned to Luke "why wasn't we that cute" Luke shrugged and continued behind the counter.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Richard sat at his desk he rummaged his papers around piling them into the filer placing it back in the draw. He leaned on the desk and stared at the row of pictures facing him. The first one was of Emily and him on their wedding, Lorelai when she had just turned 7 years old with a massive smile on her face and a large picture of Rory when she was born her eyes closed her small hand gripped tightly on the large thumb and last one is a picture of Rory when she graduated Yale.

Emily sighed she stood at the door watching her husband graze his thumb over the picture he had of Lorelai and Rory when they started to come for Friday night dinners he smiled and placed the picture next the others. Richard looked up from his pondering setting the picture down; he stood pushing his chair in and walked right past Emily without a word.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So the matter of the missing seagull is not the result of teen hooligans but actually death. Case closed" Taylor sat at the front banging his judge knocker on the podium "speaking of teen hooligans Jess Mariano has requested your attention, Jess why don't you come up to the front" all of the people stared at the back.

Jess stood at the font of the meeting hall he gulped as the people of stars hollow stared right at him he sighed and sucked up his fear and egotistic attitude as he stuttered trying to explain to them on why he was here.

"Not a lot of you…well most of you don't really like me… I mean why wouldn't you I played things on you that were childish at the time especially for an eighteen year old to do and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused but I'm only here for… Rory…I love her and this is kind of the thing that has been constant I mean I never understood what love was first until I took a good look at the people that surrounded me and what I've always known was that Rory would always be in life even if I couldn't be with her the way I wanted" he glanced at Rory sitting in the back with her hand on her stomach and Lorelai and Luke sat next to her.

Jess continued "well since I've finally committing to something in my life… I am apposing this idea for mine and Rory's wedding to be held on the bridge by the old inn… throughout the time I was a messed up kid this was kind of my sanctuary within the whole crazy stars hollow…and well really… me and Rory had decided to have our wedding there where it kind of all began when I met her for the second time… and well it would really mean something for both me and mostly Rory if you the town's people could grant us the chance to… to commit our relationship by the lake… and that's all I really have to say…so"

He pulled his shirt down playing with the end nervously and walked quickly to the back in the middle of the aisle between the two columns and sat down next to Rory.

The room was silent for a few minutes Taylor stood behind the podium and coughed the rest of the people talked between them Taylor looked around "First things first. Do you the town's people grant Jess Mariano a non-Stars Hollow citizen for his request for his and Rory's wedding to be held by the lake on the bridge where it might be hazardous and might be a flight risk but all in favour raise you right hand" Taylor stood "No Kirk the other hand" he sighed.

Only a few favoured party raised their hand Rory scowled at the back of people's heads and sighed "oh come on" she puffed folding her arms and resting them a top of her bump she glanced at her mum who was scowling also.

"Before we would come to reject I mean come to a conclusion is there anyone who wants to make an against argument" Taylor looked out he passed Rory and Lorelai's angry expressions "just to make it fair"

Gypsy who was sitting in the middle row stood "yes I do" Taylor gestured her to go "first things first Jess is no longer a citizen in Stars Hollow and just look at him 'a Leopard can never change it's spots' so why now" she sat down.

Rory scowled some more her eyebrows knitted together in anger "hang on second" Taylor switched his head to Rory she tried to stand up but the bump only allowed her to sit up she wriggled around on the chair to allow her to shift to the end of the seat "a little help would suffice damn it Jess" he stood up locking his arm around her waist and holding her hand he helped her to stand. (Sorry to make Rory come across rude but she's at the end of her pregnant what with all the hormones and crap I don't know)

Rory now stood in the aisle pulling her shirt down "you have no idea how much he's changed from 17 year old self but damn it people you don't read a book by its cover do you well don't do the same with Jess and gypsy I seem to like his leopard spots by the way good analogy I didn't think you would be capable to say that" she looked back at Jess "And you didn't even listen to his good speech I was watching you sorry asses – ah" she stopped talking shooting her and to her stomach she groaned "owie" she was shot with another pain down by her lower abdomen.

Jess stood up abruptly he was looking to Rory and Lorelai.

Ropy stood up straighter "I was watching your sorry asses you were not even interested" she continued like the pain never happen "if you don't grant us this wish then we will go ahead with it anyway because I want something to go right in my life and Jess should to" she screwed her face up "and look what you've done you've made me- Owie"

Rory turned round and smiled Jess still stood he had a small smirk on his face "I think the baby would like to say something" Jess whooped he ran to Rory.

Rory felt light headed she glanced at Jess before she fell backwards but just in time Jess caught her. "Rory wake up" Jess said lightly tapping her forehead with his hand but she didn't stir or flinch "Rory" he shook her gently before she kind of went limp in his arms.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Well what do you think of this chapter I had no idea on what to spice up this story I mean I like writing and all that but there's just nothing to write I mean Amy decided to do every story line possible but I'm totally stumped and I wish you as the readers would help if it's too much to ask.

Could anyone give me idea and suggestions on what to see in future chapters?

Because honestly I'm not perfect I haven't got the most perfect imagination.

So please please review and I will give you a… mmmm let me think…Lots and lots of Milo Kisses and love so press that button under this story. X x

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for added me on alert for this story and for those who reviewed. I'm far from over so I just wanted to say thank you to you guys.

I know I thought that I would give you a surprise so here is chapter 6. I took all those names into consideration and I thank you guys for the names and I hope you're not disappointed in me not picking one of your names I'm sorry if I could their boy would have one first name and a million middle names but I decided that this name was perfect for their child. And I hope you like it as much as I like it thank you.

Jess Mariano – 33

Rory Gilmore – 32

Luke is older by 5 years

More authors' note at the end

It's a pretty good surprise I hope you like it.

Chapter 6

Jess stared at the rows of babies leaning on the window pane he sighed staring into space, Lorelai came up behind him she stared at the babies for a second and glanced at Jess so she stood next to him as they both stared through the window after another few minutes Jess speaks "do you think she'll make it?"

Lorelai leant her head on the glass and sighed "When have you ever known for Rory to give up?" she watched Jess smile as he remembered a time when Rory couldn't do her shoe laces up halfway through her pregnancy and she never gave up until she found another way to tie them, a very weird way he might add.

Jess watched the baby in the far left corner intently "what are you going to call them?" Lorelai asked moving her hand Jess shrugged "it doesn't feel right about naming them yet?" Jess said watching the two babies side by side for now they named them Mariano twins, the poor thing was hiding up Rory's ribcage but one thing that Jess was thankful for was that Rory was stable for now.

The speaker box boomed "Dr Takato to room 147 immediately"

Jess's head shot up "that's Rory's room" he looked at Lorelai and he ran down the hall Jess dodged the many people to hurry and get to the Room, Lorelai followed a bit far behind as he was running for his life he skidded to a stop at the doorway and watched the doctors to revive her he stared at the array of nurses and doctors that crowded round the hospital bed of Rory's form.

The machine let out a high pitched beeping noise.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Richard sat behind the wheel of his car as he skidded to a halt by the sidewalk of the hospital he opened the door and charged through the hospital doors.

He reached to the counter "I'm Emily Gilmore's husband where is she? Is she alright?" he asked franticly.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A week later

Jess stood at the door with his back from the door he cradled his baby boy in his arms; the bed beside him laid empty the crisp white sheets and the white walls. He murmured to himself as he rocked the baby lightly from side to side after a while the baby let out a huge wail Jess sighed and rocked the baby more quickly.

The baby continued to wail out as his small fingers tried to grab the air.

"I'm sorry baby but Mummy isn't here so you have to be stuck with me" he said he momentarily stopped moving and continued to rock himself but it was no use as the baby wailed even louder "sh rock a my baby" he sighed "that doesn't seem to work this time sh shhhh"

Jess shifted from his left foot to the right and continued to rock him after a few seconds the smalls child's wailing settled down Jess smacked his mouth together, he hummed along to the music in his ears.

He turned towards the door of the room and stared at the empty doorway he sighed and glanced outside momentarily as a shuffling noise from the hallway Jess looked back and stared at the figure "Hey is my baby boy sick" Rory's voice said she smiled puffing her fringe from her face her hair was pushed back in a high ponytail, she wore grey tracksuit bottoms and vest top she looked worn out with dark circles under her eyes.

Jess smiled Rory moved towards him "well I'm fine but this guy wants you" Jess smiled up at her Rory grinned taking him away from her fiancé and laughs at the baby's discomfort made by Jess.

Rory rocks the boy for a few seconds and he settled down in her arms she laughs at Jess's face "I'm telling you he's going to be a little mummy's boy" Jess suggested leaning down and kissing the boy's forehead "so we have to name the poor boy it's been a week we can't keep calling him baby boy" Jess said.

Rory looked up "oh but I thought it was really original" Jess shook his head kissing Rory on the lips and stroking their boys head "ok you have a point" Rory shrugged.

Jess looked up at the doorway where Lorelai and Luke stood "are you ready to go?" Lorelai asked she held another bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms, Rory glanced up her and Jess moved towards them "have you thought of their names?" Luke asked leaning onto the door frame.

Rory and Jess looked at each other still rocking the baby "no not really we were supposed to pick a name on the list we made this week but he was early so we have yet to decide plus" Rory replied digging into her pocket for the said piece of paper that she must of crammed in there sometime "now we have two we have no idea what to call them"

At that moment the nurse come through the door asking the same question so that they didn't had to go to a court to get the right paper. "Is it time to show your twins to the world with their names?" she asked.

Rory looked up at her "can we have 10 minutes to decide" she asked.

Nurse nodded "take all the time you need but we must have their names before you leave okay" she smiled "I'll just be at the nurses' station come and get me and we'll do the appropriate paperwork" she left and walked back out the door.

Rory sighed "I wanted a lot more to think about this" she said siting on the nice crisp bed.

Lorelai walked to Jess passing the little girl in Jess waiting arms "we'll leave you to decide, we'll be waiting" she smiled, her and Luke walked back out the door.

Jess sat next to Rory "it's weird we were all prepared for having one now we have the joy of double the trouble" Jess tapped the little baby on the nose and she scrunched up her beautiful little face before closing her eyes "I want to name her Rebekah" Jess said looking up at Rory "what do you think of R-e-b-e-k-a?"

Rory smiled "it's perfect" she said leaning over and stoking her baby girls forehead before kissing her head "Rebekah Lindsey?" she asked Jess nodded without saying a word she smiled as well as they both stared down at the baby in her arms "what about the main guy here?"

Jess shifted "what did you have on the list?" Jess took the piece of paper from Rory's hand reading over it "we have Adrian on the top of the list what about that?" he asked

Rory looked at the paper "Adrian Bennett Mariano" she stated staring at the boy in her hands.

Jess stood in front of Rory and their baby in her arms "welcome to the world Adrian Bennett and Rebekah Lindsey Mariano" they smiled at each other before Jess leaned down and kissed Rory on the mouth smiling against her lips.

Rory fiddled with onsie of Rebekah who she held in her arms in the back of Lorelai's car where Jess sat next to her with Adrian he placed his hand on Rory's knee before she looked up at him and smiled "alright you two don't make another baby back there" Lorelai grinned in the rear-view mirror.

Lorelai stopped the car just outside of Luke's diner turning off the engine, they all got out the car all of the blinds were shut walking up the steps Lorelai opened the doors and the bell jingled "welcome home" the diner erupted nearly all of the town was situated in this small space

Lane who was standing behind the counter stretched so she could wave at Rory and Jess who laughed "Hey mummy" Lane ran round the counter she had her apron round her waist and she hugged Rory round the shoulder she leaned forward to coo over the baby "I thought you were only having one did you steal her?" Lane laughed.

Rory shook his head "no she was hiding up in my ribcage" she looked down at the baby who had woken up halfway through the journey from the car to the diner and scrunched her face up cutely like before "Say hello to Rebekah Lindsey and Jess has Adrian Bennett" she said.

The people crowded her and Jess and cooed over the twins, once Adrian wailed out loud the whole of the crowd took a step back from Jess who sighed "way to empty a room kid" Jess rocked him "but you might to do a bit louder next time" Adrian closed his hand round air trying to grab Jess finger that was being tapped by his fingertip.

With great effort he finally was able to grasp onto his pinkie finger.

When all the meet and greet was done Jess and Rory both laid the twins down in their bassinette that was in the back of Jess's car it was slightly chilly from being in their for a few weeks so Rory placed a long blanket at the bottom she laid Rebekah in their bassinette on one of the large table.

Lane stood next to Rory who was sitting down next to the table she was hugging lane by the waist where she was standing "being a mum isn't so easy is it?" Lane said.

Rory laughed glancing at Jess who was still holding Adrian in his arms looked up at Lane "even better" she smiled watching Jess interact with Adrian in his arms, her and Lane sat and stood in silence.

Lorelai who was standing next to Luke, she sighed and watched Rory watching Jess she looked up at Luke "she's going to be alright isn't she?" Lorelai asked Luke smiled "she's part of you isn't she?" Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Lorelai pulled away "I should go and get the boys from the sitter they want to see the babies" she said kissing hi one more time and grabbing her jacket from behind the counter she walked over to Rory "be back in a minute just going to grab Jack and Logan ok honey" Lorelai said.

Rory nodded "okay mum" she said.

Lorelai opened the diner door and walked to the house, she walked through the door of the house, both boys came running down the stairs and crashed into Lorelai's bottom half firing way questions

Where's Rory?

Can we see the babies?

Have you come and getting us?

Where's daddy?

What happening mummy why is there two babies?

Lorelai laughed "okay boys one question at a time," she ;laughed Jack stepped back away from her "Rory's at the diner and the babies are with her so yes I am getting you so go and put your shoes on" with that said both boys disappeared she laughed.

Walking over to the kitchen where the sitter was sitting at the table with book round her and her earphone on the table "hey Diana thanks for doing this"

The said girl looked up from her studying "that's all right Lorelai, your kids are great they are so quiet and content" she said standing up and gathering up her books "I got some studying done so" she picked all of her books up and placed them in her bag

Lorelai dug through her purse "at least let me pay you" she said.

Diana put her bag on her shoulder "you don't have to Lorelai, I'm getting peace and quiet for free" she smiled grabbing her jacket on the back of the chair "honestly" she smiled.

Lorelai smiled "well at least let me pay for taking out the boys the other week" she handed Diana $32 dollars Diana took it "thanks same time next week?" Diana asked.

"Thanks for doing this I have no other person to look after them while I work at the Inn and I can't exactly look after them there it would be a nightmare" Lorelai explained "I'll see you out" she said her and Diana walked through the house.

Diana licked her lip "thank you" they reached the door "tell congratulations to Rory about having twins" she said politely.

Lorelai nodded "I will do, have a nice weekend Diana" she waved as she walked away Lorelai shut the door, the boys came bounding downstairs they both had a card in each of their hands "hey squirts what's that?" she asked.

Logan held the card up to Lorelai "it's for Rory and Jess and Jack's got the babies" Logan said "Diana helped us to make them" Jack finished.

Lorelai smiled "come on and then" she said walking to the front door, the boys bounded out as she locked up.

The answering machine beeped "this is Luke and Lorelai's place we can't come to the phone now because we're kind of busy if you know what we mean" came Lorelai's voice Luke shouted in the background "Lorelai" "so please leave your thing at the beep"

Beep

"Lorelai its dad, your mother she's been in an accident" Richard's voice explained.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

And that is it Chapter 6.

I put a lot of thought into this chapter so I hope you guys like it especially Rory, I and no idea on what to do to spice this story up but I thought this was the direction I wanted to take. I have also wanted to tell you that I've put links on my profile of the twins; and other stuff so please check that out.

Love you and I hope you liked this chapter please R&R I would love you for it.

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Paladino if it was mine the season finale would be different and Jess would sweep Rory off her feet.

Doesn't

Rory stood in front of the counter of the kitchen she had her eyes closed and it was still in the middle of the night, the world was barely awake she grabbed hold of the two baby bottles from the counter and checked each tempter on her wrist, the milk was fairly warm, she moved lazily around the kitchen she finally opened her eyes to turn of the baby cooler to a normal temp before she sucked o the end of the bottles to make it more moist before heading out of the kitchen.

She walked up the stairs of the house before she walked into the babies adjourning room next to theirs she handed one of the bottles to Jess who was standing next to Rebeka's cot with her in his arms 'too early' Rory said.

Rory picked Adrian from the cot 'mm' she mumbled and handed Jess Rebeka's bottle. When he took it gingerly and placed it at Rebeka's mouth before she suckled on it.

Rory rocked the girl in her arms as she hummed to the baby as she fed Rebeka after a few Emeril's she contracted the bottle from the baby's mouth before she placed a small blanket on her shoulder she brought Rebeka Vertically to burp her. Once Rebeka had finished her sucking from the bottle Rory wiped her mouth gently before continuing to feed her.

Jess placed Adrian into the bassinet he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, the baby squirmed as he scrunched his nose up and Rory leaned down and put his twin next to him, they both settled down just after she kissed both on the forehead.

Jess walked back into their room and lay down on the bed he stared at the ceiling he glanced at Rory who was watching her settle in the bed she laid down facing him 'hey' he said leaning forward a bit more kissing her on the nose.

Rory smiled and scrunched her nose. Jess tapped her on the nose 'I have set a date' Rory said beaming away. Jess grinned and kissed her on the lips 'November 12th' she said.

Jess kissed her forehead 'What's special about that day?' he asked pulling the covers more over him and Rory. She smiled digging herself more in the covers as she mumbled 'what was that?' Jess asked pulling the duvet away from Rory s mouth as she mumbled again in the covers.

'It's embarrassing'

'Come on Rory tell me' he said moving a strand of hair out of her face

'It's the date of the that horrible dance marathon (1)' she explained looking from underneath her lashes biting her lip she laid closer to Jess so that her face was hidden.

Jess looked down, putting his finger underneath her chin and lifting her head to meet his gaze 'it's the perfect date' they stared at each other he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips 'plus it's a perfect date considering Lane and Zach are coming back from their visit from Korea and they are doing more travelling as the boys are old enough to be home schooled by Mrs Kim now'

Jess laughed 'I feel sorry for Zach,' he said 'as well as being cockblocked for the entire time their away' Rory hit Jess on the chest 'That's exactly what Lane Said when I called her up today' They both laughed, Jess kissed Rory all over her face and ending on last kiss on the tip of her nose 'I think we should get some sleep, the twins will be awake again soon' Rory said closing her eyes and falling into sleep.

Jess reopened his eyes stared at Rory s serene face as she slept, picking her hand up and stroked down her face gently from the bedside table the baby monitor sat, the baby cooed from inside their room. Jess swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he leaned over Rory and took the monitor and made is way to the twins.

Rory rubbed her eyes as she looked at the side table taken in note that the monitor was gone she yawned stretching she pulled her duvet down from her body and stood up she picked her dressing gown up and it on. She walked into the hallway and picked up the phone seeing a few messages on it.

All of the 6 messages from the past 2 days started playing out into the hall as she stood in front of her wardrobe and decide on what to wear.

'Hey pumpkin just wanted to know when you were going to go wedding dress shopping this week' Lorelai said through the phone.

'Hey Rory I just found this handsome outfit for the boys for the wedding' Lorelai mentioned 'call me back as soon as'

'Hey Gilmore its Paris Gellar' voice rang out 'guess what I got a promotion and I and David have just got married in Vegas' she said gleefully 'can't wait to meet the twins, call me back'

'Hey Rory its Marty haven t heard from you in a while hope you can call me back in the midst of your busy schedule'

Lorelai's 3rd message said 'Hey Rory pick up the phone, we can't catch each other like when you were in Yale and we just had to leave messages for each other' she breathed 'Anyway Paris called me, can you believe it Dave and Paris got hitched in Vegas' she paused 'maybe we could have that theme for the reception oh crap I forgot why I phoned again love you Hun bye'

Rory came had her clothes ready for the day the nest message must have been recorded straight after this one 'I remembered Ror Luke and Me wanted to know if you and Jess would come for dinner Saturday' she asked 'love you bye'

'Rory you there, please say your there I need you Hun, your grandma's in the hospital' Lorelai desperately said 'I don't think she'll make it through the night please call back'

Rory stopped tidying up as she listened to the rest of the message she ran to the phone and the messages stopped playing out dialling Mum s number she moved on the balls of her feet from where she was standing in the doorway waiting for someone to pick up.

There was no answer Jess she called putting the phone down and ran upstairs to the baby's room. Jess we got to go she said opening the door to kid's room. Jess was sitting on the chair in the corner with the baby monitor to his chest sleeping. Decided not to wake him up she grabbed a post it note from the office and stuck a note on his forward.

As she grabbed the car keys and her mobile she locked up the house behind her. Getting in the car she looked up at the house again and reversed from the driveway.

Rory tried calling the house phone, Lorelai's mobile and her last resort was Luke s mobile she rung twice before she got any answers. 'Hey Luke thank god where's Mum' she asked.

'She's fine we're at Hartford hospital' Luke replied.

'Good should be there in two hours or so depends on the traffic' Rory said turning round the street she got into the left lane 'Luke how is she really?' She asked opening the window.

Luke sighed 'don t really know. You know how your mother is she doesn't talk to me when she's upset maybe you can get her to drink or eat something'

Rory indicated right 'is she there' she asked.

'Yeah sure' Luke said she waited for a few minutes before she heard her mother s voice on the other end Rory she said.

'Hey mum how is she?' She asked.

Lorelai s breath hitched 'she was in a car accident Rory a massive truck apparently and shrapnel pierced her lungs and she has to get help to breath, I don't think she'll survive Rory' Lorelai explained.

'How's grandpa taking it?' Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed 'he hasn't spoken since we found out,' she said 'Rory I'm scared he's going to break Ror, The doctors say that because she had her lungs pierced and she's broken most of her bones in her body as well as bleeding out while she was sitting there waiting for the ambulance' she said 'she s got a 15% chance of surviving'

'well I've just left Philly I should be there in 2 hours top the traffic doesn't look so bad so far' Rory explained 'but mum you got to eat and drink something please grandma wouldn't want you to starve yourself and maybe get Grandpa to drink something at least' she suggested pausing for a second 'Mum I Love you'

'I Love you too Hun,' Lorelai replied they were both silent for a couple more seconds 'Is Jess and the twins with you' she asked.

Rory looked left 'No,' she said checking her rear-view mirror 'He fell asleep in the twin s room after getting them up for their 7 o clock feed I left a post it note on his forehead and I'll properly call him when I'm near the hospital' she explained 'Mum you alright for now coz I'm not concentrating very well and I'm driving in traffic'

'Yeah sure babe I'll let you go a doctor just came out' Lorelai said.

'Mum' she got her before she hung up 'Call me if there is any change' she said.

'Yea sure Ror Bye' she hung up the phone, Rory went back to concentrating on the road looking at the clock dashboard it read 8.30am.

Rory dialled Jess s Number at around 11am to check in, just asking if everything is alright and she'll phone again later for updates, it would have been sooner however but Lorelai phoned her just as she was goanna call Jess, Rory arrived at the hospital rushing inside as her mum said that Grandma got rushed into surgery. Mother and daughter stopped at each of the hallway and stared at each other Before Rory ran forward and received a massive hug. They both stood in the middle of the hallway and embraced each other until Rory s neck started to crick in the awkward position.

She looked at the empty bench where she got stuck waiting for any news, Grandpa stayed in Grandmas room as he didn't want to see anyone whereas Lorelai had decided to go the hospital canteen with Luke and get something to eat which she was ordered by Grandpa.

Speaking of Richard, Rory picked her car keys from the seat next to her she opened the door slowly Grandpa she called the door was fully open before she saw him sitting in the visitors chair, he had turned it to look out the window where it overlooked the car park, he didn't acknowledge her but he sat slumped in the chair Grandpa, 'I just wanted to come in and see if you wanted anything?' she asked moving round the chair to stand next to him she looked out the window.

After a few seconds he started to blink faster than he had before he finally turned to look at her he reached his hand out and held onto her hand without the keys in. he looked up from his insistent staring from the outside 'I'm fine thank you Rory,' he replied gripping onto her hand even tighter 'you shouldn't be here, go home Rory back to Jess and the twins' he finished letting go of her hand and placing back onto the arm rest and continued to stare back outside again.

Rory gripped her trouser leg paralyzed by the look that he had in his eyes, he had a look of a broken man inside containing so much soul and pain with just one look you could tell that his heart had given up hoping that Emily would be alright but the one thing that his stare could project would absolute loneliness he felt if he ever lost his other half.

Digging into her leg she took a step back pausing for a second before bolting out the door moving past the many rooms, she made an immediate right before pushing the outside door to the fresh air she put her hands on her waist and took a deep breath she paused letting the outside air to fill her lungs she grabbed her phone from her pocket turning it on, wiping the stray tear.

The tears kept spilling over her eyes, the niggling emotion nestled inside couldn't stand the heat of her Grandpas gaze in that moment, she sniffed wiping the fountain of tears she dialled Jess 's number it kept ringing it went straight to voicemail.

Rory looked back at the hospital and listened to Jess's Voice in the message she shut her eyes and clamped them hard.

She turned it off without leaving a message, her phone went off she glanced at the caller id Luke she sniffed before answering the phone Luke.

'No it's Mum,' Lorelai said there was a noise in the background.

'Mum what's wrong?'

Gripping the phone tighter 'I think you should come back up' Lorelai said.

Rory sniffed again 'ok' she hung up. Getting herself together she put her phone on silent and placed it back in her pocket she dug into her jacket, she pulled out a rumpled tissue and blew into it before placing it back in the sleeve of her coat.

Lorelai stood in the middle of the hallway Luke sat on the bench with his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands, he reached over with his left hand and twined their fingers together, and Lorelai sighed gripping onto them.

'How's Richard?' he asked.

Lorelai bit her lip, uncrossing her hand still holding onto his fingers she shrugged 'He left,' Lorelai moved herself between Luke's legs as soon as the doctor came out

Luke reached up with his free hand and wiped away the unshed tears from Lorelai's face he didn't need to say a word to comfort each other Lorelai leaned onto her hand 'Mum,' Rory s voice said from the end of the hallway Lorelai s head snapped they stared at each other like before, Lorelai shook her hand. Rory raised her eyebrows and shook her head in small motions.

Lorelai cried 'There's nothing they could of done,' she sat on Luke s lap 'she bled out on the table and none of us were a match for the transfusion'

Rory leaned on the wall 'she's gone' she whispered to herself leaning on the wall she slid down onto the floor to sit down, placing her head in her hands Rory started to cry.

1. it's the date that Rory broke up with Dean and she and Jess resolved their issues and they got together at the bridge in season 3 episode They Shoot Gilmore s, Don't They?

Hope you don t hate me for killing Emily Gilmore off, I needed something to spice up my chapter considering I am scared of any More Chapter's than 6 like my other stories, I know I've rushed this story but I honestly can't deal with long drawn out Pregnancies I just showed the main joy of being pregnant even though I have no idea what it's like but the best thing is just because you have not experienced in that area doesn't mean you can't do it justice.

I'm not going to bore you with a lot of Author note but I just wanted to say that if anybody that has set this on author alert I would really want a few reviews because I need someone to honestly say what I need to improve.

And I'm so sorry for people that read this chapter before and it did not download the file properly, it was not like how I wrote it.

So please R&R


	10. Chapter 9

AN: I am out of the writer block so here is chapter 9 Gilmore is not mine.

Chapter 9

6 Months later

Jess stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom as he tried to sort his tie out for the funeral that was going to happen later in the day.

With only a few months since Emily Gilmore passed away, Rory and Lorelai have been so busy to planning the funeral that they didn't have to time to mourn with everything up in the air.

Richard who had left the hospital the night she passed away and disappeared from Hartford altogether and had no contact with anyone and Lorelai is not sure if he will turn up considering he has been out of the loop for a while.

Lorelai took time off at the Inn for her to sort all the arrangements out and had time with Luke to herself as Jack and Logan stayed with Rory for two weeks, apparently the twins are little monsters Jack and Logan say as the twins had started to crawl and grab things of other peoples things to hide them somewhere in the house.

Rory placed the twin in the car seat next to Rebekah who was grinning from ear to ear and bashing her hands on her chubby legs, both of the twins wore dungarees with a white shirt underneath. Adrian was being awkward and tried to grab the straps of the car seat and preventing Rory in placing him in.

Jess came into the kitchen with his tie still not done, he caught his fingers while trying to loop it over 'of fuck it' he stressed pulling the tie around from his neck and placed it on the table and pulled the first button on the white undershirt open.

Rory finally trapped Adrian's hand together in one hand and used the other to strap him in before she loosened her grip, licking her lip she finally succeeded handing Adrian a bottle he grabbed it with both hands and drank like theirs no tomorrow.

Rebekah beside her brother tried to reach over and grab the bottle 'hey you'll get you're in a minute' she continued to provoke her brother; Adrian took a moment to stop drinking and glare at his sister.

Jess handed her Rebekah's bottle 'thanks' she said giving it to her Rebekah curled her arm round the bottle and held it in the crook of her arm 'okay, you hang on to that' Rory said walking up the stairs to find a pair of shoes.

Jess called upstairs 'Ror you want coffee' he shouted placing the filter inside.

'Yeah'

Adrian had finished his bottle and held it out for Jess to take from him 'all done my man' Jess said taking the bottle and washing it, Adrian gurgled beside him sticking his index finger into his mouth. Jess placed the bottle in the steriliser.

Rory came down the stairs with her shoes clutched in her hand she leaned on the banisters to place her shoes on slipping them on over her tights she wore a black trimmed lace dress that hugged her curves, she trekked into the kitchen and took the coffee from Jess waiting hands 'thanks' she drunk.

Jess shifted to one side of his body and bring his hand to her flowing hair that cascaded over her shoulder 'your hair's getting longer' he said twisting the strands with his fingers.

Rory sighed and polished off her coffee 'haven't had times to get it cut' she said 'you seem to like it long' she moved to stand in front of him.

Jess shrugged 'it's alright but it's your hair' he said.

Rory smiled and kissed him on the lips 'I was thinking of getting it cut for wedding' she said 'you know I might do it few months before just it can grow out to what I want' she explained kissing him again.

Jess kissed her on her lips before trailing his soft kisses down her neck, Rory put her head to the side as Jess pressed kisses down from her jaw to her neck. Jess moved her dress strap a bit so he could kiss at the top of her shoulder Rory moaned and brought her hand to the back of his neck.

'Ma'

Jess stopped and pursed his lips together and pulled his head away from Rory's neck to glance at the twins 'which one said that?' he asked.

Rory looked at them 'I don't know'

Jess moved away and stood in front of the twins, Rory pulled her strap back on her shoulder. Jess was holding Adrian's hand as he stared up at his father with wide eyes.

Adrian lifted his mouth into a small smile 'Ma' he said.

Rory's eyes widened as she moved towards Adrian

'Da'

Rory looked over at Rebekah 'the books said they would start talking' she said. Jess and Rory looked at each other 'I said she would be a daddy's girl' Rory stated.

Jess smiled and kissed Adrian's hand 'Da' he said again Jess kissed him on the forehead 'your such a good boy aren't you' Rory said, she moved next to Jess as he put his arm round her shoulder as they watch the twins staring at them with wide eyes.

Rory gasped and tears started to well up in her eyes, she tried to stare at the twins to stop her from crying but the feelings were too overwhelming 'Rory what's wrong?' he asked she shook her head and buried her head into his shoulder, Jess brought the other hand to hug Rory 'ssh' he rubbed her back as she started to sob into his shoulder.

The Priest stood at the front talking post 'as we are coming to an end to the service we will sing a hymn'

Away with our sorrow and fear!

We soon shall recover our home,

The city of saints shall appear,

The day of eternity come:

From earth we shall quickly remove,

And mount to our native abode,

The house of our Father above,

The palace of angels and God.

Our mourning is all at an end,

When, raised by the life-giving Word,

We see the new city descend,

Adorned as a bride for her Lord;

The city so holy and clean,

No sorrow can breathe in the air;

No gloom of affliction or sin,

No shadow of evil is there.

By faith we already behold

That lovely Jerusalem here;

Her walls are of jasper and gold,

As crystal her buildings are clear;

Immovably founded in grace,

She stands as she ever hath stood,

And brightly her Builder displays,

And flames with the glory of God.

No need of the sun in that day,

Which never is followed by night,

Where Jesus' beauties displays

A pure and a permanent light:

The Lamb is their light and their sun,

and lo! By reflection they shine,

With Jesus ineffably one,

and bright in effulgence divine!

The saints in His presence receive

their great and eternal reward;

In Jesus, in Heaven they live,

they reign in the smile of their Lord:

The flame of angelical love

is kindled at Jesus' face;

and all the enjoyment above

Consists in the rapturous gaze.

Away with our Sorrow and Fear

Rory stood with Lorelai who had her head on her daughters shoulder, Lorelai closed her eyes 'I can't believe Dad wasn't here,' she said.

Rory held her mums hand 'nobody knows where he is Mum, I'm Worried'

Lorelai lifted her head and opened her eyes to watch Luke standing with Jess a few feet away they were sitting In the diner after Emily's Funeral, they had driven back from Hartford not half an hour ago 'I know' she said.

Rory sighed 'I cried this morning' she informed, Lorelai stoked her daughters hair 'I had no idea what came over me. Jess let me stand there sobbing into his shoulder just after the twins said their first words, it was like Grandma wouldn't be able to see them grow up' she explained.

Lorelai hugged Rory 'I know I'm just lucky that she was able to see me get married even though not to the man she wanted, but Rory we have to stop' Rory looked up 'she would shout us for being overdramatic' Rory and Lorelai laughed.

Jess looked up and watched Rory laugh, Luke watched the way Jess looked at her 'that's the first time I've seen her laugh in a while' Jess said he looked away.

Luke smiled 'I've never understood why their like that with each other' he said truly 'I suppose Lorelai being the only parent in her life would do that to someone'

Jess leaned on the counter 'the twins said their first words this morning I think they kind of knew when Rory needed to hear them' he took a sip of his coffee Jess put the cup back on the side and sat down in one of the stalls.

Luke put the coffee back in on the machine 'when we thought Lorelai had cancer the boys walked for the first time, it made her day' he said.

Rory and Jess were now back at home they would have to pick up the kids in an hour from Matt and his girlfriend they needed the practice as Tiffany is expecting in 5 months.

Jess sat on the sofa as he watched Rory wiping down the kitchen counter she sprayed some cleaning Solution on the top and she started to scrub on a particular part of the counter, she moved her hair behind her ear 'Rory' she continued to wash the side.

Jess stood up and leaned next to her he brought his hand to the one she was washing with 'Ror stop' he gripped onto her hand, she let go of the cloth and let Jess take her hand and guide her to sit at the counter that separated the kitchen to the table and chairs.

Rory sighed and sat down on his lap as Jess sat on the stool 'you'll tire yourself out,' he said taking her other hand and joining it to the other Rory said nothing as she looked down at their twined hands 'from what I remember when I was kid,' Jess started 'Liz used to get me the same thing every year for my birthday, a new book of Hemingway's every year until I could get my own that was the only thing I remembered about my mother' he explained 'Talk to me'

Rory breathed out 'why did it have to happen to Grandma' she said leaning her head on his shoulder and turned her head into his neck.

'Come on we better pick up the twins before they make Matt and Tiffany lose their hair' Jess said.

Rory leaned away and brought her hand to his face 'thank you' she said leaning forward pressing her lips to Jess's he returned the kiss to bring his arms around her waist.

Jess kissed the side of her jaw 'what for?' he asked a rhetorical question.

Rory pulled away from his embrace and kissed him on the lips gently, Jess took her hand and they walked out the door to the car to pick up the Twins.

Lorelai cut the boys sandwiches for school the next following Monday 'Logan' she called 'Jack' she place the sandwich into a lunchbox and chucked an apple and a banana as well into each lunchbox she called for them again 'we won't be able to have breakfast if we don't leave now'

The Boys ran down the stairs 'Mummy' one of them said standing with a waistcoat in his hand 'I can't put this on' Jack the blondish brown haired said handing the piece of clothing to her.

Lorelai took it made him put his hand through the holes she straightened it out and put the buttons up 'why are you wearing this?' she said.

Jack rubbed his eye 'no reason'

Logan ran round Lorelai 'it's for Tess'

Lorelai raised an eyebrow 'who's Tess?' she said putting his collar right and stood up.

'Nobody'

Logan stood still 'it's for his girlfriend' Jack hit his brother.

The Phone went off Lorelai stopped what she doing 'Jack get the phone' he said, Jack took off running to the phone while Lorelai closed their lunchboxes.

Jack was talking to the person on the other end 'yeah her name is Tess and she is in my maths class I don't like maths class Rory do you like it?'

There was a mumble on the other end of the phone, Jack handed the phone to Lorelai 'hi Rory I saw you last weekend I know you love me but come you can last until Friday'

'Mum are you busy today?' she asked

Lorelai looked up above 'free as a bird as soon as I drop the boys at school' she replied placing the boys lunchboxes in their school bags 'Boys put your shoes on we have to go' she called

Rory moved the phone away from her ear 'mum take the phone away when you shout'

'Sorry Hun' Lorelai said 'Don't you go back to work next week?' she said.

'Yes' she confirmed 'that's why I called Jess is taking the twins to work and I have spare time to look for my wedding dress what do you think?'

'Ooh wedding plans'

Rory was twiddling with a piece of clothing 'I have made a list of things I need to do for the wedding now that I have the venue of the ceremony done I just have to sort out the rest' she explained 'oh is Sookie free for cake testing next week, I love that chocolate fudge cake'

'Where shall I meet you?' Lorelai's asked.

'I'll Be in New York at 10' Rory said 'so I can do a bit of grocery shopping first then we'll be on Broadway you know the place'

'Okay I'll get Luke to pick up the boys; well I got to go and feed the spawn before get on the road'

End note: thank you for sticking with the story x


	11. Chapter 10

Breaking All Barriers

Chapter 10

AN: Gilmore girls are not mine nor will it ever be. Thanks for my reviews and people that have alerted me and my story I thank you again if I haven't said so.

Rory kissed the twins on the forehead just after she finished the phone call from her mother not 10 minutes ago, the babies were strapped in their buggies "mummy will see you soon" she said

Pecking them on the head again they gurgled just as they stared wide eyes up at her Jess wound his arms around Rory's waist "are you sure you don't want to take them with you?" Jess smirked putting his head on her shoulder.

Rory shook her head "no I don't think I could handle them when I'm trying on dresses anyway" she said leaning into him "I hope this doesn't take forever it took mum a whole week to find the perfect dress and even then she didn't wear it in the end what with Luke and April thing" Rory turned round and hugged Jess by placing his arms round his neck she kissed him "plus I don't enough time to sit around I'm going to be busy again soon"

Jess kissed her moving his hand to pull her closer to look over her shoulder looking at the time it was 7.30 he groaned "I got to go" he said reluctantly pulling himself away from her pecking her on the lips before grabbing his keys that sat on the table putting them in his back pocket "you have fun and we'll see you later" he said kissing her one more time.

Rory grabbed her own keys "I walk out with you" she said putting her hand on the handle of the buggy and they walked down the street as Truncheon: New York was only 30 minutes from where they lived Jess walks every morning and usually she pick him up after.

Jess stopped the buggy "say bye to mummy" he cooed leaning on the buggy and using Adrian's hand to wave at her as she walked to the car in the garage and waved.

Rory got into the car and winded down the window with the electric of the car, she stopped and leaned out the window to kiss him "see you later" she said "bye babies" the twins didn't bother to look up Rory laughed kissing him and to put her head back into the car and drove off looking in the rear-view mirror at Jess walking away with the twins she sighed and concentrated on the road.

Driving round the street her phone rang, she watched the road as she opened the glove compartment and looked for the Bluetooth for her phone she finally grabbed it and put it on her ear leaving the compartment open she pressed the button "Mariano" she said pushing the cd into the player.

Lorelai huffed on the phone "Rory I'm already half into the journey what about you?" she asked there was light music in the background.

"Hey mum I just left I thought you was taking the boys to school?" she answered.

Lorelai switched the radio channel "was going to but went to Luke's and he's taking them instead so I left after I ate" Lorelai said "isn't it weird were actually driving at the same whenever we usually go somewhere you near there already" there was a small hint of sadness on her voice as she spoke.

Rory could read her mother's voice "I miss you" she said.

Lorelai smiled on the end of the phone "my baby is all grown up now"

Rory bit her lip "Mum" Rory whined.

After a few seconds silence Rory switched the channel over on the radio "Loin fruit I was thinking we could go look at Invitations and place settings today so we hurry things along"

Rory smiled thanking her mother for changing the subject "yeah I think I will have time" she pondered "we finally decided on the date of the wedding" she said.

Lorelai jumped for joy "when tell me tell me"

"12th November"

"But that's only 2 months away" Lorelai panicked "how are we meant to get everything done in time"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother "mum calm down" she insisted "I've already called Taylor 6 months ago about the date I just haven't told you yet" she explained "so take a deep breath all we have to do is write the invitations out and get the wedding attire"

Lorelai exhaled "thank god" Rory laughed "don't laugh at your mother you devil spawn"

"Okay I'll stop" she said but she giggled anyway "hang on a second mum I've just pulled up at Wall mart so let me park and switch my phone and we'll talk" she said parking into an empty parking spot away from the other vehicles.

Once Rory switched the Bluetooth to her phone in her pocket she grabbed her purse and locked the car up behind her bringing the phone to her ear "mum you there" it was silent on the other phone "Mum" she called.

There was a little shuffle "sorry bunny I was just putting money in" she said Rory breathed out a sigh of relief "anyway so what else have you done within these 6 months?" she asked "wedding wise of course"

Rory sighed "all I've done is phoned Taylor, picked up the twins outfits Doula's flower costume, haven't done Jack and Logan yet but you can do that once we pick my dress out then I choose colours that go with mine" she explained "then next week I want to get all my bridesmaids and Maid of honour and you done for dresses. Jess has picked out a suit so all he needs to do is get it measured to the correct size and Luke's of course then I have to call the florist and see if they still have my order that's about it"

Lorelai shook her head "what about the cake?"

"All sorted I called Sookie this morning when I got off the phone from you" Rory said.

"You've been a busy bee well I'll leave you to shop while I drive so I'll see you" Lorelai said.

"Bye mum"

"Love you"

"Love you too" Rory hung up the phone and walked into the sliding door with a small trolley she went down the first aisle to grab some hair products for the wedding day, hair styling products and make-up.

Back with Jess, he had finally arrived at work he opened the door as he pushed the buggy inside he turning round to turn the sign to open, pushing the pushchair to behind the till he looked down at the twins as they were fast asleep.

Jess sighed with relief as he didn't have to entertain them all day he reached under the counter and brought inventory papers to spread them on the desk and set to work. The front door opened and a man in his early 30's walks in "Hi Jake" Jess greeted.

Jake had a messenger bag and a jacket in one hand "hey" he said taking the bag over his head and placed it on the counter "you're here early" he said.

Jake Harmer is one of Jess's friends back from when he was 15 just before moving to Stars Hollow. Jake is only 34 years old back when Jess promoted the Suspect he met up with him in New York and they caught up and have kept in contact ever since then. And now Jake is the co-owner of Truncheon Books: New York occasionally Matt comes down to New York to still visit his mother so he stops by however lately Matt was thinking of leaving Chris to handle truncheon with a couple of close friends so he could live down here and look after his mum.

"Hey is bring your kids to work day or what" he joked.

"Yeah Rory has gone with her mother" Jess said.

"What wedding plans" Jake placed his bag down by Jess's under the counter "I forgot how cute babies were, mine are all grown up"

Jess laughed "their only 10 and 12 Jake"

"Yeah but they act like their adults though"

About 2 hours the twins woke up at the same time, they knew when the other was waking up and they decide to cry out at the same time, he turned to them "hey Munchkins your awake" he said picked up Adrian he leaned against Jess and rubbed his sleepy eye.

After Rory had finished her mental shopping list she decided to check out the baby clothing as a nice baseball shirt and plait shorts caught her eyes, she leaned over the rack to check for Adrian's size she smiled and placed the clothing in the trolley before she could observe something else she saw something for Rebekah even though having a boy is good being able to dress a little girl is always satisfying.

Rory moved over to the pink 2 piece elephant Hoodie set she finally walked away and grabbed some coloured post it notes she looked to find some but they were hidden at the back she reached into the shelf and finally grasped the post it notes.

"Rory" a voice said.

Rory turned round with her post it notes "Tristan Dugrey" Rory said watching him walk forward he must of gotten taller or she must of she shortened he looked the same as ever since Chilton his blonde hair was a bit longer "what you doing back here?"

Tristan smiled "well I thought of coming back and seeing how everybody is but they've all moved now, wow what you doing here?" he asked.

Rory put the post it notes in the trolley "just stocking up before I get too busy" Rory said moving to the handles of the trolley "god how is everything?" she asked; leaning her elbow on the trolley handle.

Tristan put his hands in his pockets "what do you do now?"

"I'm a journalist at the New York Times, I've been there a few years now since post grad" Rory explained "yeah must have been 3 years now"

"Let's start to walk" he insisted Rory pushed the trolley as they walked more down the office supply part "god I haven't been back to Hartford since I left" he pondered "I've missed a lot. Do still keep in contact with everybody?"

"No I haven't anything from Madeline and Louise since graduation but I'm still friends with Paris though" Rory said "we went to Yale together and then we just stayed friends after that but now she married one of my friends from Stars hollow" Rory picked up some staples "I can't get rid of her" she joked.

Tristan picked some pens form the shelf "Paris must be different though now she used to be so stuck up" Tristan said.

"You sound so grown up" Rory complimented him.

Tristan nodded "yeah Military does that to you" he said taping the pens on his hand "but I want to show you my little girl" he said taking his wallet out of his back pocket of his jeans opening it and showed Rory, the little blonde girl was up close to the camera when it must of been taken she looks about 9 years old.

"She's so cute" Rory cooed "what's her name?"

"Sawyer" he said "me and her mum are not together though" he said he looked a bit sad at saying it out he must have been hurt by her.

"Let me show you my babies" Rory took her phone out of her jacket pocket and pressed the side for it to unlock moving the phone round so that the picture of the twins lighted up "that's Adrian and Rebekah"

Tristan's eyes opened "wow twins"

"Non-identical of course" she said "I couldn't handle it"

"You married Dean then?" Tristan looked at the picture, she shook her head "who's that in the back" he asked.

"That's Jess"

"What's his last name?" he said.

"Mariano"

Tristan stepped back "so he's the kid's father?"

Ryan nodded "we'll be getting married in two months oh speaking of which if I give you my number I could send you an invitation to wedding I mean it's only a small get together and we could catch up more"

Tristan nodded "that be good then can see what Paris is like then now" he laughed he took her phone and typed his name and number into her contacts "hang on second Jess Mariano" he said pausing to look up at her and nodded "wow your engaged to Jess Mariano, the author"

Rory took her phone back after he finished "what are you fan?" she asked.

"No Sawyer is" Tristan said "I've read a few for bedtime she's kind of like you in a way she loves to read and loses herself in her books I mean she has a special shelf for the Jess Mariano collection"

Rory smiled "wow I will have to meet her" Rory said she didn't get to put her phone back in her pocket before it rang out she looked at the caller id "can you excuse me for a second" she asked mentioning to her ringing phone he nodded for the her to go ahead "Hello" she answered.

There was a few voices in the background once she spoke "Roy where are you? I'm waiting for you"

"Sorry mom just ran into someone what's the time?"

"10.15"

"Alright I'm done but I just need to pay I should be there in 15 minutes" she said "bye mum" she turned the phone off and turned back round to Tristan "sorry about that where did the time go"

Tristan shrugged "it's alright so I hope to get a call from you then" he said.

"Yeah definitely" Rory nodded "please bring Sawyer to the wedding and I'll call once I get my invitations sorted out"

"Bye Mary" he smirked as he walked off remembering the name from High school that he always used to call her.

"Hey" Rory called as he disappeared round the aisle shaking his head.

Rory paid for her stuff and got back in the car to meet up with Lorelai; stuffing the bags in the back she put her music in and drove towards Broadway she checked the rear view mirror at the jackass behind her moving too close to the back she changed lanes and watched the impatient idiot speed past her "jackass" she cursed.

She had finally reached her destination checking for a proper parking space after a few minutes she finally settled the car, she locked the car securing with the alarm she left to walk down the stairs and towards Broadway, she saw Lorelai by the coffee shop they always go to whenever they visited New York back in Rory's school days and whenever Lorelai and Luke visit. She stood behind her mother and jabbed her sides she jumped up and the coffee in her hand toppled over her hand "Rory you scared the shit out of me" she said putting her hand to her chest.

Rory laughed at her expression "sorry for being late" she apologized "I ran into Tristan Dugrey you remember him don't you?"

Lorelai wiped her hand with her napkin and shook her head "remind me" she said putting the cup down and turned to Rory.

Rory moved to stand next to her "you know the one at Chilton he used always annoy Dean before Jess came along" Rory explained Lorelai looked at her with a shrug "remember I told you his father sent him away to California for Military school" she said "Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh" Lorelai said "now I remember the one you always used to moan about because he didn't care about anyone but himself" yep she described Tristan to a T.

"He's has a daughter now" Rory said moving her bag higher up on her shoulder "come on let's go" she said joining her arms and looping it with Lorelai's.

Lorelai put her hand on Rory's wrist where she had looped her arm round mine they walked down the street looking at the window displays something in the back of a bridal store caught Rory's eye "hang on a second" she said pulling Lorelai back "I want to look in here" she said dragging her back a few steps.

Rory opened the door the bridal room it looked all white with loads of racks down each side of the shop full of wedding dresses looking down at the many shoes under little see through storage containers a women In her 40's walked out of the back room "Hiya how can I help?" she grinned.

"Hi I was wondering if I could try some on" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure my names Jessica I am the owner of this store have you got a specific style in mind. We have many styles but it all depends on what size you are and what sort of wedding you will be having some people come in and ask for outrageous demands but it is all about the fit" she explained "please come in more" she said.

"Most people want champagne colour as it does not symbolise anything but White usually symbolizes first weddings" she explained

Rory nodded "I want white I've always dreamed of white with lace" she insisted.

Jessica smiled "perfect choice" they moved to the racks of dresses down at the end of the store "these are all white and some have detailed lace, what sort of size are you?"

"10" she replied (UK Size 12)

"Right this way" Jessica moved to the middle of the rack.

_Bradley international Airport _

Christopher Haden lugged a giant suitcase down the corridor of the airport a girl with long blonde hair walked behind him "Gigi" the girls head looked up.

"Yes dad" her blue eyes reminded Chris of her mother.

Gigi's mother Sherry left them for Paris when Gigi turned two, lately Sherry contacted Chris and asked for visitation rights however when Gigi turned 10 she refused to go and as she had just turned 13 a few days ago they went for a vacation to Florida as a birthday present.

"Could you take this for me" Chris asked handing her his backpack.

She took it and put one arm into the bag "Dad, are we going to see grandma" she asked.

They walked out into the airport "yeah then I want to check up on Lorelai and Rory" Chris said they finally reached the entrance of the airport "let's get the car" Chris said walking across the road.

Rory stood with a knee length dress that was lace overlay the back of the dress reached to the middle of her leg and short at her knees it had no straps; the back detail had a corset style at the back. She looked in the mirror "I don't like having no straps" she said turning to Lorelai "what do you think?"

Lorelai stood at the side of the dress "you look better with the straps"

Jessica smiled "I think having thick straps would suit you better" she insisted "what about the length?" Jessica asked.

Rory closed her eyes "I'm just picturing it right now" she said turning round she looked at both Jessica and Lorelai "in my head I want thick straps with a sort of Heart shape neck line, I just want a dress that flows down my body and it just moves with the same shape as it was made but I like the way the lace is overlaying the white silk though"

Jessica tilted her head "I've just got the thing" she said walking into the back area of the store.

Rory smiled and looked back through the mirror "mum" she said Lorelai looked up "you never guess what Adrian and Rebekah did this morning?"

Lorelai moved next to Rory and hugged her round the waist "what?"

"They talked" she smiled "could you grab my phone I recorded them" she asked.

Lorelai reached over to their bags and opened Rory's bag and picked out her phone she handed it to her, Rory unlocked it and found the clip "Here" she handed Lorelai back her phone.

Lorelai smiled as Adrian talked after taking his finger from his mouth 'ma' 'da' then you heard Rebekah fussing when Adrian got all the attention then there was a load of ma and da throughout the rest of the video "can't believe they're already 7 months" Lorelai backed out of the video and saw others which had accumulated over the past 2 years of being back together with Jess "what's this video" she pressed play.

The video started to play; the music in the background was loud.

Rory gasped once the music played "no don't watch that one" Rory called running up to Lorelai but she held the phone away from her "mum no" she said reaching for it.

Lorelai faced the screen towards her to watch it "Rory your such a dirt women" she says.

Rory had finally grabbed the phone "you weren't meant to see that" she said hugging the phone to her chest "I'll have to delete those" Rory mumbled Lorelai smiled at her "don't look at me like that mum nobody was supposed to see that only Jess is allowed" Lorelai grinned "Stop it" Rory whined turning away from Lorelai's grin.

"So do you strip tease often?" she teased.

"Here you go this has just arrived last week" Jessica said coming back out after a few minutes she held a long dress that was covered up "this might just what you are looking for" she said hanging the dress on the hook next to the mirror and unzipping the cover down the middle and took it off letting the long train reach to the floor.

Lorelai gasped "that's beautiful" she said gravitating towards it.

Rory stared at the dress stepping off the platform and reached towards it to feel the lace bodice "it's perfect" she said.

Rory stood in front of the mirror and stared at the dress "this fits exactly" It is made of satin. This gorgeous design is created from a rich lace applique on soft net. The sculpted neckline features scalloped straps and a v-shaped back. The empire waist is accented with a Swarovski crystal brooch. Flare shape completes this fabulous look it was a long dress that hid Rory's bare feet and a long train about another foot behind she had her hands on her hips and she caressed the lace overlay "this is it" she insisted

Jessica stood next to her with a smile on her face for choosing the right dress "you look beautiful if I do say so I" she said "so I take it you'll take it"

Rory looked over her shoulder "definitely"


	12. Chapter 11

Rory sat in her bedroom with the wardrobe door open, the wedding dress hung down skimming the floor. She leant her elbow on her knee and stared at the dress, she smiled.

The front door opened downstairs and Jess pushed the buggy in "Rory you home?" he yelled up the stairs, he shut the door behind him.

Rory stood "yeah just a minute" she said taking the dress off the wardrobe she placed a covering over it and placed it in the storage cupboard in the corner of their room. She walked downstairs moving a strand of hair behind her ear walking into the kitchen she scratched her arm "hey"

Jess looked up from the twins and smiled "hey" he stood and walked over to her "got everything done?" he asked putting his arms round her and kissed her on the lips.

She nodded "almost" she said kissing him again putting her arms round his neck "just the invitation now" she smiled Jess kissed her down her neck.

"Speaking of which" she pulled her mobile from her back pocket, Jess pulled away a bit but still had his arms round her waist. Rory scrolled down her contact list, calling Tristan he answered on the first ring.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Tristan it's Rory I hope I'm not calling at a bad time but I need to have your address for the invitation" she said turning in Jess's arms.

"Yeah sure do you mind if I text you I'm driving at the moment" Tristan said.

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks bye" he hung up.

Rory leaned back into Jess's arms "who was that?" he asked.

"Just old friends of mine" she said "have you fed them?"

"Yes" Jess said turning her around to face him he kissed her lips and held her hand at the side he pulled her along to the twins "they haven't had a nap today so they are a bit tired" he said picking Rebekah from the push chair she leant on him her eyes started to droop "I'll put them to bed you sit down" he said.

Rory kissed him "thank you" she said moving the hair from Rebekah's face and kissed her forehead. "I better start the invitations then" she said reaching across the table and grabbed the bag of papers.

Rory had settled herself on the couch and the coffee table was filled of invitations, there were at least 4 piles. Jess walked into the sitting room he had a baby monitor in his left hand and two baby bottles in the other.

Jess sneered at the piles he placed the baby monitor by Rory and went into the kitchen to sterilize the bottles.

Rory placed the first invitation in the envelope and grabbed the reception details after folding it in half and licked the envelope closed and placed the closed invitation into another pile. Jess kissed her shoulder sitting next to her he grabbed the invitation and helped her with the sealing of them "Did you find the dress?" he asked.

Rory smiled at him "yeah" she licked the envelope "within the hour actually" she placed the closed invitation on the pile.

They continued in silence as they sealed envelopes, Jess looked in the corner of his eye. Rory smiled "I never thought I was going to get married"

Rory looked up "you're not having second thoughts are you" she said her voice was a bit high.

Jess smirked "no" he said "what I mean is" he licked the envelope "ever since I was young marriage never appealed to me so I never thought I would love someone as much as I do you" he looked at her when he put the envelope in the pile.

Rory licked her lips "love you to" she said she leaned over and kissed him on the lips the clock on the side table just turned 7.

Jess glanced at the clock as well "you know the kids are asleep and they won't wake up until the next morning" he said smirking, Rory looked Jess up and down she smiled. "I haven't seen you smile like that for a while" he said.

Rory looked at him "when I was putting my dress on, It felt wrong" Rory said looking back at the coffee table at the invitations moving his hands to her lap "she couldn't be there with me helping try on dresses and I got so mad because I found the perfect dress and Grandma couldn't be there with me" she shook her head her hair hiding her face.

Jess frowned and moved her hair away from her face "Rory you can't keep feeling like this, as much as you think about her she is with you" Jess put his hand under her chin and raised her head "I don't know much about the afterlife but I believe she's somewhere she's comfortable and no matter what you shouldn't feel guilty"

Rory casted her eyes down but her head still was up "Jess" she said looking at him and put her hand on his neck "Make love to me"

Lorelai lay on her side in the empty bed. Luke was just closing the diner up and then he would be along home. She had her hands under her head after looking at the side table for ten minutes she closed her eyes the next minute she was fast asleep.

Luke opened the back door and rubbed at his eye taking his shoes off he bypassed the kitchen and walked up the stairs looking into the room Lorelai had moved onto her back her hair fanning across the white pillow, he stepped back out of the bedroom and walked across the landing.

One of the twins stood at their door "hey what you doing awake?" Luke asked.

Logan rubbed his eyes with his fists "I'm thirsty" he said.

Luke held his hand out "come on then" he said Logan placed his small hand into Luke and they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "you'll have to have water"

Logan scrapped the chair from the dining table out and sat down "okay Daddy" Luke opened the fridge looking around for the filtered jug, he took it out of the door and placed it on the counter shutting the fridge Luke got a glass from the cupboard and poured the liquid pushing it towards Logan "Daddy"

"Yeah" Luke sat opposite.

Logan took a sip of water "Mummy was crying" he said "what's wrong with her?"

Luke leaned on his elbow "she's just a little sad" Luke replied.

Logan put the glass down "it's cause her mummy died" Luke nodded, Logan licked his lip "can me and Jack make her a cake" he asked.

Luke smiled "yeah sure"

Logan drunk some more drink "can we make her breakfast too"

Luke took the empty glass "yeah sure but now let's get you back to bed" he said standing and pushing the chair in, Logan slipped from the chair. Luke took his hand and they walked back to bed.

Lorelai moved onto her back from her crouching position on her side and placed her hand on her forehead and groaned as her head was burning up beside her Luke was already awake he looked at her and brought his hand to feel her forehead "your burning up" he said he pushed the covers away from her body and she was sweating "I'll call Sookie you not going into work" he said standing up.

Lorelai swung her legs to the side, Luke came through the bedroom door with the phone "I know what it is" Lorelai said moving to the calendar on the wall looking at the date 'menopause 4 months' she gulped.

Luke hugged her round her shoulders and kissed her cheek "Logan and Jack are making you breakfast this morning"

Lorelai sighed "okay let me take a quick shower and then I'll get back in bed and make it look like I just woke up" she said turning around into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

Luke kissed her back "okay" he said releasing her from the hug for her to have a shower.

Jack and Logan stood in the doorway of Lorelai's and Luke's bedroom they both had the tray at each end they shuffled in making sure not to spill the coffee that was in the large mug. Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the bed leaning against the headboard they were talking.

Lorelai smiled as they placed the tray onto the bed "so what have we got here?" she asked.

Logan smiled "this morning you have fresh ground coffee blended by Mr Coffee machine" he explained picking up the cup and handed it to Lorelai "with 3 pancakes and a side of bacon helped by daddy" Jack finished.

Lorelai licked her lip "it looks very nice Boys" she said.

"Mummy" Jack said itching his hand, Lorelai looked up "are you not sad anymore?" they asked.

Lorelai stopped eating and smiled "not anymore" she said sighing "now that I have this wonderful breakfast" she said.

Jack and Logan grinned big.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Adrian stared intently at the toy in front of him he was leaning with his back against the sofa he had his hands on his legs.

Rory sat in the armchair with the laptop balancing on her left Knee and Rebekah sitting on her right. The phone rang "Jess can you answer it" she called shutting down the laptop "looks like I'll have to put you with your brother for now" she said.

Once the laptop shut down she shut the lid and reached over to place it on the coffee table holding onto Rebekah she stood and placed her next to Adrian.

Rebekah reached over and tried to grab the toy but Adrian whined at her and she stopped reaching for it, Rebekah screwed her face up.

Jess walked into the sitting room he had the phone in his hand "its lane" he said.

Rory smiled and reached over to take the phone "Lane" she said into the phone.

"Hey Rory" Lane's voice said "how are you?"

Rory walked into the kitchen "fine I was going to call you" she said "you're not doing anything next week are you?"

"All depends on the day" Lane said.

"Tuesday"

There was shouting in the background "yeah once I take the boys to school" she said "Kwan leave your sister alone" she called "sorry Rory so how is all the plans going?"

Rory leaned on the counter "everything is sorted just need to get yours, Paris, April, Gigi and mum's dress and then I'm sorted" Rory said.

"So when is it I still haven't got any invitation?"

Rory smiled "it's on its way," Rory reassured her "sorry I haven't told you when it is. Me and Jess have only just finalised it" she said, Jess walked into the kitchen with both of the twins in his arms Rebekah was sleepy eyed.

Jess hitched Adrian up "I'm taking them for a nap"

Rory nodded leaning over to kiss them on the forehead "yeah so November" she said into the phone, Jess went upstairs.

"That's like two months away"

"Yeah I know" Rory smiled "but I'm excited I found the perfect dress2

"Tell me" Lane giggled.

Rory looked around to make sure Jess was upstairs "it's beautiful Lane its silk with overlay lace and straps that have a heart neckline, we'll have to have a dress rehearsal" she explained.

"Can't wait" Lane said "how are you emotionally"

Rory licked her lip "sometimes I have this urge to call her" she whispered.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jess leant back in the driver's seat yawning he raised his arms above his head to touch the top of the car looking at the dashboard he read the time the back door opened as Rory strapped the twins with the straps "am I dropping you off at work?" he asked.

Rory shut the back door when the twins were secured and walked round the car and sat in the passenger "yeah I'll only be like an hour, I've just called a faculty meeting" she said putting the seatbelt on.

"Do you want me to wait?" he asked.

Rory shook her head "no the kids will get bored" she said leaning back "I just need to revaluate the roles they have before I return" Rory turned the radio on there was a bit of static before finding a good channel.

Jess started the engine and pulled out of the driveway "have you got everything" he asked already near the main road.

Rory nodded "yeah" she said "your father phoned"

Jess continued to watch the road "what is this time Sacha kicked him out again" he said turning into the road.

Rory looked over at him "don't know he just wants you to call him" she said putting her hand on Jess's hand on the gear shift "it must have been urgent if he called you" she said moving her hand back on her lap.

Jess breathed out glancing to the side at Rory, he stared back on the road licking his lips and sighing. Jimmy called Jess ever since Liz's wedding when he was drunk after hearing about her moving on, Sacha had just thrown him out of the house and he was bumming on a street bench.

Jess hung up on him about 5 minutes after Jimmy stopped rambling and Jess told him to grow up be the age he was from then he haven't heard from his since, until now.

Jess pulled up to the curb "so we'll meet you in stars hollow then?" he asked.

Rory leaned over and kissed Jess "yeah sure, Jess Jimmy's still your father no matter how bad he is, surely now that you're a dad you'll rise above his abandonment" Rory opened the door "see you tonight" she got out of the car and shut the door behind him.

Jess watched Rory walk into the times, he sighed and looked in the rear-view mirror "let's go" he said pulling away from the curb.

Jess stood in front of the mirror wearing a ironed suit he straightened the shirt turning to the side Luke came from the dressing area "what kind of Tux are you going for?2 he said buttoning up the blue tux.

Jess faced Luke with his back to the mirror "don't know, Rory says I can wear whatever shoes I want" he said looking over his shoulders "I was looking at these nice tracks" Jess smiled.

Luke stood in front of Jess he looked at him; Luke buttoned up Jess's jacket "I never thought you would get married" Luke said.

Jess smiled "Jimmy called" he said.

Luke stepped back "what did Sacha chuck him out again" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's what I said" Jess shook his head "don't know yet he needs me to call him but I don't want or need to" he explained turning round "I haven't spoken to him for 12 years, Luke I don't need Jimmy he's like poison, he's hard to survive from once you get in contact with him"

Luke rubbed his chin "you know you're like a son to me Jess"

Jess smiled "and your my father" he said looking into the mirror.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gilmore Girls

Rory smiled she laid on the bed on her stomach licking her lips. Jess kissed the back of her neck as he hovered over her by trailing his hand down the back of her body. She giggled flinching away from Jess's finger bringing her arms to cross them and leaned her head on them. Jess smiled against her skin.

Jess closed his eyes as he exhaled Rory's scent glancing up at the side table and read the time. As it was still early he continued showering her with kissed to the back of her spine caresses.

Closing her eyes Rory sighed itching her nose with the hand that was closer "you going into work?" Jess asked opening his eyes and watching Rory exhale and inhale.

Rory opened one of her eyes and shrugged "yeah not for long though I just need to get some papers" Jess smirked closing his eyes again and moved to a more comfortable position on his side using his other arm to hold his head up.

Rory exhaled loudly before pushing herself up with her arms to shuffle herself on her side to face Jess. She raised her arms over her arms stretching her sleepy joints. Jess lifted his face into a small smile "you taking the twins with you?"

Rory nodded and lay down on her side. Jess swung his legs to the side of the bed and rubbing at his eye with the heel of his hand. "Yeah Hudson wants to meet the mini Jess's" Rory put her hand over her mouth to cough.

Jess laughed "their more like you" Jess said rolling off the bed before standing.

Rory smiled "you're just saying that so when their older and they get in trouble you'll blame me" Rory turned her body into the mattress.

Jess smirked "you caught me" walking over to the wardrobe and opening the door.

Rory coughed into the pillow and rolled over to the other edge of the bed to stand "do you mind sending the invitation?" Rory coughed walking into the en suite bathroom. Jess walked into the bathroom and stood behind Rory and made a weird face. Rory rolled her eyes "Jess"

Jess wound his arms round Rory's waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder "okay" he said kissing the side of her neck.

Rory started to brush her teeth looking into the mirror she watched Jess stare at her "what" she smiled. Jess shook his head, Rory spit out "the last time you stared at me like that I ended up with twins" she said waving the toothbrush in the air and rinsed the sink out.

Jess trailed down the side of her neck with light feather kisses "that was a wild time" Rory laughed elbowing Jess in the stomach. "Ouch spouse abuse"

Rory turned around in Jess's arms "well I have other spouses just so you know" he smiled.

Jess leaned forward to kiss Rory "I might have some other spouses in the woodwork"

Rory smiled "I wouldn't be surprise" she teased "you were foot loose and fancy free back then"

"You're so hilarious, your comical" Jess teased back kissing her again "why are we awake so early" he moaned.

Rory leaned closer to him putting her arms round his neck "me waking up early is reflex" she kissed him "and if I don't get the kids ready I'll be late" she said pulling away from the hug. Jess tightened his arms round her waist, she sighed "Jess you're doing that thing again"

Jess smirked "don't know what you're talking about" he said placing his hands onto the arch of her back.

Rory smiled and kissed him "bet you don't" she smiled against his lips.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lorelai ran across the landing "boys you better be ready?" she shouted as she ran into her room swinging her wardrobe door open. Shuffling around in the racks Lorelai frowned "boys I would like an answer" she shouted as she stepped out of the closet with a beige sweater in her hand looking at the mirror on the door and throwing the sweater on the double bed and diving back in the closet again.

The two boys stood by the door patiently with their bags on their shoulders and holding their lunch in a paper bag. Lorelai walked down the stairs as she tied her hair at the same time "Mummy we're waiting for you" Jack said.

Lorelai smiled "nobody waits for me"

Logan licked his lips "Mummy can we go already"

Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the stairs and moved over to the couch to lift the cushion from the sofa "once I find the keys" she said abruptly Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack lifted his hand up "Mum I got the keys" he called.

Lorelai walked back to the boys "why didn't you say that" she said taking the keys from him "let's go midgets" she said opening the front door.

The boys trudged after her.

The bell on the diner door rang as Lorelai was dragged into Luke's by Logan leading the way as he held her hand Jack followed behind "Sit anywhere" Luke said with his normal outfit flannel and a backwards cap he handed the plates onto the table grabbing the coffee pot and a large mug.

Placing it beside Lorelai and poured the substance in before placing the pot on the table to write down their orders "I suppose you'll be having your usual?" Luke asked Lorelai as she grinned up at him.

She smiled taking a sip of the coffee "this is decaf" she said.

Luke looked at her blankly "no it isn't" he said.

Lorelai looked up at him "no it isn't

Luke sighed "we're not having this conversation again" Luke warned walking away.

"You haven't took our order yet" Lorelai said drinking more of the coffee "and this is Decaf I know what normal coffee tastes like and this isn't normal coffee"

Luke walked into the back once Ceaser finished the food he walked back out and placed it to the couple in the corner of the diner "here you go" Luke placed the plates onto the table and walked back over to Lorelai "It is normal coffee" Luke said.

Lorelai pursed her lips "no it isn't it"

Luke picked the coffee pot from their table "I have a certain machine that produces Decaf and this is the normal pot"

"It is decaf Luke" she said pushing the large cup away from her. Luke shrugged and walked away "just so you know I do your inventory now" Lorelai said standing up. The boys stayed at the table.

Jack scratched the back of his head as Logan was standing at the table trying to take the bag off. "Mum I can't get this off" Logan whined flapping his arms.

Lorelai looked over at her shoulder walking over to Logan to untangle his jacket from the bag straps. Once Logan was free he dropped the bag with a slump to the floor "Mum can I just have a donut I want to go to the library before school" he said rubbing his nose with the heel of his hand.

Lorelai placed her hand on his head "okay sweetie but are you sure?" she asked.

Logan nodded his head "there's this kid that always eyes my books that I want" he said slumping back onto the chair.

"Dragonfly inn how may I help you?" Lorelai said into the phone. There was silence on the other end of the phone "hello how may I help you" Lorelai raised her eyebrow.

"Lorelai" a small voice said from the other end timidly.

Lorelai gasped "Dad"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rory sighed as she stood behind her desk shuffling the papers that must have been piling up since the twins. Which were having their morning nap in their pushchair at the side of the room? Rory huffed screwing her face up "Kelsie" she called moving round to the other side of the desk she leaned down and picked the fallen piece of paper from the floor.

A dishevelled young girl walked into Rory's office with small steps with a small binding folder in her arms "Yes Mrs Mariano" she said timidly.

Rory sighed and turned round to face her "where are transcripts I told you to look over" she said placing the paper in the pile.

Kelsie looked down at her feet and put her arms out with the folder "there here Mrs Mariano"

Rory smiled "you can call me Rory Kelsie I'm not going to eat you" she said taking the folder from her "only if you're a giant Danish or a mug of coffee" she smiled.

Kelsie licked her lip "I can get one for you if you want" she smiled "I'll be back" Kelsie turned and left.

"Kelsie" Rory raised her eyebrow as she pushed herself off the desk "you didn't have to go" she said and shook her head turning back to the desk and grabbed the phone. "Hey Hudson"

"Rory Mariano what can I do for you?" a husky voice said

"You know you love me" Rory said there was a little tut in the background "don't take that tone, I have this huge conference with another paper in like 10 minutes"

"Yes I'll watch the twins" Hudson said finishing the rest of her sentence.

Rory grinned "they are asleep and they should wake up when I've finished" she explained "see you in 5" she said.

"Bye Rory" Hudson hung up. Rory placed the phone down and opened the desk drawer to grab a pen and walked over to the sofa that the buggy was situated next to. She looked at the clock and sighed uncapping the highlighter opening the folder to start note taking.

A dark haired man walked into Rory's office "I see you're chewing the paper with how close you are to it" the husky voice from the phone call came from the open door.

Rory looked up "I'm not that close" she shrugged looking up and glancing at the time "oh look I got to go" she stood moving her papers to her other arm and used her other to hug him. Walking over to the door to leave she turned back around to look over the kids.

Hudson smiled as he slumped onto the sofa "they will be fine Rory" he assured.

Rory bit her bottom lip "okay" she said walking out. A second later she poked her head back into her office but Hudson had his hand up to stop her from saying anything else "I'll page you if anything happens" Hudson assured her again.

Rory left walking past the many cubicles most of the writers were buried in their papers or computers. Rory coughed walking past an open office she had a quick glance into the room as she walked past the door she took a step back and stared at the tall muscled man that was standing in front of the desk; continuing down the hall into the large conference room.

Standing by the large table Mitchum Huntzberger stood at the base of the table "Miss Rory Gilmore it's nice to see you again"

Rory pursed her lips and put her hand on her waist "I couldn't say the same" she gulped moving more into the room "What brings you here Mr Huntzberger?" she asked.

Mitchum moved some paper "well I am a charity participant so I have the right to stand in on meetings on some occasions" he explained.

Rory rolled her eyes "yes and you seem to do this when I come back from Maternity leave" she mumbled licking her lips "we start in 5 minutes if you want to grab a cup of coffee you are welcome but I advise you not to, the coffee tastes like ass" Rory explained "just like your personality" she mumbled walking over to the end of the table and placed her papers on the table.

"I think I'll pass" Mitchum said pulling the chair and sitting on one of the chairs "I hope there is no bad feelings" placing his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

Rory pushed the chair from the table and opened her folder "of course not" she said picking up a small wad of paper and placed a few in front of each table.

"Congratulations are in order" Mitchum smiled.

Rory looked up as she had walked around the table closing back her folder as she got back to the end of the table "what about?" she said leaning forward on the table "I bet your glad I'm not dragging Logan down now" she explained sitting on the chair.

Mitchum crossed his arms "Don't" he warned.

Rory looked up "you have no right to do that to me I am an adult" she said "undermining me like I have no idea what you're doing it's obvious. But I'm sick and tired of you waltzing at random times in my life and making my mind fuzzy. You are here to sit in one of my meetings in the back" Rory licked her lip and greeted the other people that walked into the conference room.

"Welcome" Rory smiled with the rant over with "please sit" she gestured standing at the projecting screen "Welcome everybody I see there is a few new faces" she smiled "I'm Rory the editor in chief don't worry some of the stories are not true so don't worry" she smiled.

"Now let's get to talking Jack how are your writers going with that interest piece?"

Licking his lips Jess opened the drawer in his desk as the clock ticked on the wall Jess had his open laptop on the messy desk; tapping away at the keyboard with better precision Jess wrote longer words without checking back on them.

The phone underneath the pile of papers rang Jess took a moment to stop to push the papers away and press the receiver of the phone to answer on speaker phone "hello"

"Hey it's me" Rory said from the other end; it was a bit noisy in the background.

"You finished?" he asked.

"Yeah in another hour" Rory replied "you nearly done?" she asked.

Jess saved the document "yeah I'm done already" he sighed.

"You don't sound good?" she said.

"Writers block"

Rory coughed "you never have writers block" she said.

"This time I have you sound a bit pissed" Jess said leaning back in the seat.

"I had a visitor" she groaned "I'll tell you later"

"Okay well shall I pick something up?" he asked.

Rory smiled against the phone "that would be nice"

"What movie" Jess said shutting his laptop closed.

"Whatever" Rory said "but no almost famous" she teased.

Jess licked his lip and smiled "still the best movie"

Rory giggled "whatever you say" Jess laughed with her "I'll see you in 2 hours"

"See you in two hours" Jess stood picking the laptop and placing it in the case that was hanging from the coat hanger. Rory ended the call. Jess put his jacket on and his laptop over his shoulder grabbing the keys off the desk and stuffing a few papers messily into the bag before zipping and locking up.


	14. Chapter 13

AN: don't worry their wedding will be soon and a how lot of more drama with Jess's crazy mother and everything. But it's Halloween first and you'll see a lot of people from past series at different intervals.

Chapter 13

"So I was thinking a Halloween party" Lorelai grinned across from Rory as they sat in the diner.

The twins were sat in their buggy Adrian was sucking on a teething ring and Rebekah was holding a small teddy bear and she was banging on the front of the buggy insensibly the teddy bear made a whooshing sound as it descended on the piece of buggy.

Rory leaned over and placed her hand on the teddy Rebekah was beating the crap out of "no" she said. Rebekah looked up at her and babbled. Rory turned back to Lorelai "do you remember the last time you did that?"

Lorelai drunk some coffee and sneered at her. Looking back down at her cup as she remembered a few years back when the kids were only 3 and they only started to understand the meaning of Halloween and Lorelai scared them by wearing a mask and they screamed bloody murder ever since.

Lorelai huffed crossing her arms and leaning on the table "we pinkie promised we were never going to mention that" she said. Rory's face turned up into an evil smirk "You've become mean since being with Jess" Lorelai teased standing from the chair and pushed it in.

Rory shrugged watching her leave to walk up to the counter "well I am your kid" Rory smiled.

Rory watched the twins babble to each other but was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her purse. Rummaging inside her bag she pulled it out of the zip compartment on the side of her bag flipping it open and raised it to her ear "Dad" Rory said looking at the caller id before answering.

"Hey Ror" Christopher's voice said "what you doing kid?" he asked.

Rory leaned on her elbow with her other arm flat on the surface "nothing much what about you?"

"Well I'm in the area and I was wondering if me and Gigi could pop in and see how you and the twins are doing" Chris suggested.

Rory looked over at Lorelai "well I'm not in New York I'm in stars Hollow at the moment. I don't think it's such a good idea to visit really" Rory said shifting her eyes to the twins "I mean the wedding is in like 3 weeks couldn't we catch up then it's just I'm going to be busy for the next three weeks"

Christopher licked his lips on the other end of the phone "it sound like you don't to see me" he said.

Rory bit his lip "I'm sorry it's just Luke's still not comfortable with you and well I have twins to look after and Jess is working at the moment so I'm juggling the twins and trying to finish drafts for work" Rory explained "I wouldn't be that good of company"

It was silent on the other end of the phone "I understand" he said.

Rory scowled "I didn't want it to turn out like this" she said truthfully "I'm free in the week"

"No it's fine" Chris said "well Gigi wants to talk to you" he said.

Rory closed her eyes "that's okay put her on" she said. There was a bit of shuffling in the background as Christopher handed the phone over to the blonde girl sitting on the couch "hey Gigi"

"Rory"

Rory had her arms crossed on the table and her head in the middle "I'm a horrible person Mum" Rory said.

Lorelai bit the inside of her cheek "no you're not" she said "your busy" the bell on the diner door chimed Rory sighed as Jess walked in. putting her hand on her mouth and yawned.

Jess leaned down kissing her on the lips "hey"

"Da-da" Rebekah called loudly "Da-da" she shouted louder as if Jess was far away from her.

Jess leaned down and kissed Rebekah on the forehead "hello to you to noisy" Rebekah lifted her hands and tried to grab onto Jess's ear but he moved at the right time. "Not so fast" he said.

Grabbing onto her hand and Jess kissed her small hand again making a small noise in the back of his throat and pretended to eat her hand. Rebekah's mouth lifted up into a smile "Da" she called gripping onto the teddy still in her arms as Jess stood up straighter.

Jess pulled the seat from under the table and sat down leaning back on the chair in view of Rebekah's sight so she wouldn't shout 'Dada' loudly to burst eardrums uncaring about other people. Jess leaned his elbow on the table and his arm round Rory's chair. Rory lifted the cup to her lips and smiling against the ceramic

"Ma" Adrian called once he had stopped sucking on the ring waving his arm around and babbling.

Rory drunk from the cup and held her hand out to Adrian; slamming the wet ring into her palm "thank you Adrian" she said placing the ring on the table with her thumb and fore finger. Jess smirked into her shoulder as she looked at her drool hand with a raise of her lips she scowled.

Lorelai stared as Jess laughed taking a tissue from his back pocket and dried it. "You know you like to get drooled on" he smirked. Rory looked from underneath her lashes and smiled.

Lorelai clapped her hands together "alright no frolicking in front of the kiddies" she said. Rory smiled and leaned back in her seat, Jess stood "hey hoodlum bring me coffee" she said snapping her fingers.

Rory looked over at her mother "your mean" she said.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Richard drove the familiar road of the Gilmore path up to the house glancing at the huge house. Richard stopped the car on the driveway turning the engine off and got out the car.

Taking a deep breath Richard walked up to the front door and pulled the keys from his pocket.

Lifting the key to the lock he paused before looking down at his feet, leaving the key in the door he took a step back. Gasping back Richard closed his eyes taking a deep breath he turned the lock and opened the door.

The smell of Emily Gilmore wafted out; with a hint of jasmine, honeysuckle and a dash of Mint. The smell overwhelming the man that stepped in, Richard took another deep breath before fully standing into the hall wall.

The empty space was an Echo of things that were meant to be there, the house occupied with a lousy maid that always had something wrong with her. The sound of Emily shouting at said Maid on how to clean properly or something or other. Or even the way Emily greeted him with a kiss and a glass of wine to take a breather from work.

Richard sighed and walked in more there was simple knock on the door which made him come out of his trance turning back round he walked to the front door and opened it.

Lorelai stood on the other side. "Dad" she said cautiously.

Richard smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "Lorelai" he said.

Lorelai looked down at her feet "I guess we had the same idea" Lorelai said biting her lip. Richard opened the door wider and Lorelai stepped in. closing the door behind her she leant back "it's funny I didn't want anything to do with her and now I can't stop missing her" she said looking down at her feet.

Richard crossed his arms "that happens all the time. You don't know how much you miss it until it's gone" he said.

Lorelai coughed "no you back in town?" She asked "you didn't come to the funeral"

Richard un-crossed his arms and put them by his side "I was in Eastern Europe and there were delay flights so I decided not to attend"

Lorelai walked forward and hugged her father round the neck "I missed you" she buried her head into his shoulder "Rory was worried sick"

Richard brought his hands to hug Lorelai round the shoulders "Rory's always worried. How are the twins?"

Lorelai leant her head back "their fine, there just started teething" Lorelai explained "Rory would love for you to see her"

Richard nodded "I will" he promised.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rory stood in the department store and stared at the customer on near the rack moving over to the side of the rack. Rory was puzzled looking more at the brown haired women. Rory is unclear of the person "Paris" she said walking round the edge of the rack.

Paris Gellar turned round "Rory" she smiled walking towards her with her hand on her enlarged stomach and hugged Rory round her shoulders "it's so good to see you" they both hugged tightly. Paris opted for a new hairstyle a few years back as she wanted a change from her natural colour and style.

Going for the more shoulder length style Paris had choppy layers cut into her hair with a minimal amount of highlights of a lighter colour Brown. She had a sort of glow about her.

Rory stepped back "Oh my god Paris you didn't tell me you were pregnant" she said.

Paris smiled and moved her arms "well it's not something I can tell over the phone" Paris shrugged "I'm supposed to be due in like 3 weeks" she smiled absentmindedly rubbed the top part of her bump.

"Wow I've lost a couple of months" Rory said crossing her arms "so what brings you to New York?" she asked.

Paris smiled "I and Dave have decided to grow some roots and New York is the best" Paris explained.

Rory smiled "it's good to see you happy" she said. Paris smiled back and hugged her again "so do you know what you're having?" she asked

Paris nodded "it's a boy" she grinned widely "well Dave doesn't know what it is he refuses to ruin the surprise"

Rory scratched her side "thought of any names yet? I and Jess wrote each of our suggestions into a hat and we picked a great name but once you see them it changes in the end" Rory said shrugging.

Paris bit her bottom lip "just a few" she said "maybe a religious name just to annoy Dave's parents. We were thinking Satan" Paris said with a straight face.

Rory's eyes widened Paris's face broke out into a massive grin "of course we've decided he's going to be called Lucifer Samuel Rygalski"

Rory put her hand on her chest and sighed "wow you being serious now?" she asked. Paris nodded her head "okay well I'm having a Halloween fancy dress get together why don't you come next week before your due"

"Don't know I'm so near now" Paris reasoned "but it depends if I feel like getting up" Paris scratched the back of her head.

Rory shifted her weight to the other leg "trust me its worst with twins" she said.

"How are they? Have they started to talk?"

Rory smiled "yeah but they still have trouble asking for what they want. I got pictures of them" she said taking her phone from her pocket she lighted up the screen and showed Paris her wallpaper "here"

Paris looked at the phone "wow their beautiful" she said adoringly handing Rory back her phone "I got your wedding invite the other day just as I was walking out of the house"

Rory took the Phone just as it was ringing "it's Jess" she whispered looking up declining the call she put her phone back in her coat pocket "look at the time I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago" she said.

Paris looked at her own watch "shit I've got my last heck up in half hour and I'm not even in the same neighbour" she explained "we have to talk more Rory, I'll text or call you in the next few days in case I feel up to coming for Halloween"

Rory gave a one armed hug round Paris's shoulder "can't believe we haven't seen each other for 10 months"

"Yeah I know"

"Hey Rory" Dave said from behind. He walked towards them he was a lot more mature in the face from his boyish looks from years back. With improved dress sense he wore a pair of dark jeans, white shirt and a black suit jacket Dave stopped next to Paris putting his arm round her shoulder.

Rory took a step back "hey Dave" she greeted "wow Paris you picked a good one" she smiled.

Paris placed her hand on Dave's chest "we're going to be late Dave" she said turning to Rory "we will have to catch up properly"

Rory covered her mouth and coughed "yeah sure you'll have to catch up with Jess Dave."

"Yeah definitely" Dave said. Paris intertwined her hand with his "see you later" they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to their destination.

Rory unlocked her car from across the parking lot jingling with her keys she pulled them out of her pocket, the car beeped open once she reached the car door her phone went off again. She pulled it out of her pocket and brought it to her ear "hello" she said opening the car door.

"Hey Loin fruit" Lorelai greeted on the other end.

Rory got into the car and shut the door behind her "hey Mum"

"What's taking you so long Rory" Lorelai asked.

Rory put the car keys into the ignition "I ran into Paris and Dave. Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Not really I didn't see her as a mother type" Lorelai said truthfully.

Rory put her seat belt on clicking it in place "Neither did I but she looked happy" Rory said leaned back into the seat "I'm just getting in the car now bit I need your opinion on Dad" Rory explained.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

Rory started the car "I still haven't decided who's going to be the one that gives me away"

"Rory" Lorelai huffed "you weddings only 3 weeks away and you haven't decided anything on that yet"

Rory clucked with her tongue on the roof of her mouth "I know but Jess has Luke as his best man and I wanted him to give me away so I'm back to square one"

Lorelai was standing alongside Lane and April outside a dress shop in the outskirts of NY. April was typing away on her phone as she leant against a wall. Lorelai paced slowly in front of the shop "you'll think of something" she said "Rory if you want Luke to give you away you and Jess could share"

Rory huffed on the other end "your right"

Lorelai smiled "I always am"

Lorelai shook her head as Rory hung up putting her phone back in her pocket Lorelai turned to Lane who was glancing at her nails, she looked up "hey is that Rory" she said.

Lorelai nodded "yeah she should be here soon"

Lane nodded Lorelai stood next to April and looked over at her shoulder "So April I hear you have an interview"

April looked up "yeah the 10th one this month. You know it is very hard trying to find a job straight after college I mean with my qualifications I thought it would be easy getting the job but saying the wrong things in the interview is nerve racking"

Lorelai shrugged "well if you have no such luck you could work for me for a while I need an assistant to replace Michel"

"Really it would help" April said.

Lorelai put her arm round April's shoulder "anything for family"

TBC…


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: this show is not mine.

AN: Some Christopher bashing.

"Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore would like to invite you to their wedding on the 12th November in stars hollow, Connecticut. The Ceremony will be held on the Stars Hollow Bridge at 3pm. followed by the reception at the dragonfly Inn." Christopher sighed turning the invitation to the other side however it was just white.

He sighed and walked over the desk in the corner of the room placing it on the table. Grabbing his jacket on the way out making him to secure the house behind him, he walked over to the car and opened the door. As it was only early in the day the rain was drizzly from the previous day. Licking his lips he drove away from the kerb.

Chris parked in the free space, turning the radio off and got out of the car. Looking up at the house he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand "Rory" he called.

Walking up the driveway and knocked on the door he leant on the frame. After a few seconds the door opened and Rory stood on the other side, as she had only just woken up an hour ago, so she was still in her sleep bottoms and had changed her shirt. "Dad" Rory rubbed her eyes.

Chris smiled "Rory I'm sorry I didn't call first. I thought you would be awake"

Rory sighed "don't worry Dad I've been up since 6 anyway. I just haven't got dressed" she opened the door "come in"

Chris walked in and dried his feet on the mat. Rory walked into the house as he shut the door behind him "I hope it isn't a bad time I just got the wedding invitation" they both walked into the living area.

Rory nodded "about that" she said stopping beside the coffee table.

Christopher smiled putting his hands in his pockets "yeah I'm excited"

Rory bit her bottom lip and sat down on the sofa putting her hands in her lap "Dad you do know I'm walking down the aisle on my own" she explained "I just think that it will be much easier"

Christopher licked his lips "I have the right to walk you down the aisle" he said putting his arms next to his side "I'm your father" he said shifting his weight to his other leg.

"Your my father not my dad" Rory said.

Chris crossed his arms across his chest "it is the same thing" he stated.

Rory stood "I'm walking down the Aisle on my own and there is nothing you can do to change my mind" she walking away from him and into the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me Rory" Chris called following her into the kitchen.

Rory stood in front of the opened fridge taking out breakfast supplies "Dad don't take it the wrong way but you weren't there not how a father was supposed to be, where were you when I was born and growing up. It's always been me and Mum ever since I was born, stars hollow is where I grew up not with you." She explained shutting the fridge "My marriage is my choice, so I don't need to be given away. No one owns me"

"So what are you just going to not let me do anything?"

Rory sighed "that's not what I'm saying Dad" she counter attacked "I'm just saying that I'm walking down the aisle on my own" she shrugged "I'm not making you feel side-lined"

Chris stood in the doorway "but that's what you're doing. Now if Luke asked if he could walk you down the aisle you'll gladly accept"

Rory bit her bottom lip "don't make this about Luke again" she said slamming the butter on the counter as she turned her back towards him bracing her hands on the counter putting her head down to stare at the counter.

"He is walking you down the aisle"

Rory sighed turning round "Luke-"

"Don't bother" he said turning and walking from view.

Rory huffed and followed after Chris. She walked outside just as he had reached his car "don't walk away from me like you always do" Rory said standing at the top of her driveway.

Christopher had the car door open.

"I was born with no father. Where were you when my mother left her home with nothing to her name and move to a place where she thought never existed? Where were you when I entered elementary school? Where were you when I rode a bike for the first time and Luke had to patch my knee up while my mother was working her second job? Where were you for my childhood?"

Rory licked her lip and wiped the tear forming in her eye "12 years were spent with my mother, at 13 years old my father decided to visit for more than one day and decided to take an interest. So I'm sorry if you can't walk me down the aisle because mum bought me up not you" she exasperated.

Rory sniffled and walking back into the house and shut the door behind her. Leaning her back against the closed door and breathed out leaning her head down with her chin on her chest and cried.

"Rory" Jess's voice said from upstairs "wasn't that your dad?"

Rory sighed wiping her face with the back of her hand and walked into the kitchen where Jess stood "yeah he's gone" she stated.

"I heard everything" Jess leaned on the counter "are you okay?"

Rory sighed and walked towards him and hugged him round the shoulders "yeah" she said burying her face into his neck "I'm sick of it" Jess rested his cheek on her head and tightened his hold.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Luke stood in front of Lorelai's mirror as she stood next to him holding a bag "come on Luke just where this customer please" she asked.

Luke turned away from her "I'm not dressing up for this Halloween party Lorelai it's bad enough you made me have it" he said. Lorelai put the bag on the bed and sighed "I'll be myself" Luke walked out of the room.

Lorelai picked the bag up "Luke" she called walking out of the bedroom and into the twin's room "Have you finished getting dressed?"

Logan looked up from his position on the floor as he was putting his brown boots that went with the costume "mum isn't it a bit early to get dressed?"

Lorelai licked her bottom lip "No we're going trick or treating before" she said. Jack picked up his light saber from the bed, Lorelai moved forward and redid jack's belt that wasn't put the right way "we're leaving in 10 minutes" she said.

Logan stood once he had put his boots on and tied the outfit with his belt "Mum is Rory coming?" he asked.

"Yes but she's not coming trick or treating she has to stay here and set the party up and we're taking the twins instead" Lorelai explained.

Logan sighed "oh"

"Maybe next time buddy when the twins are older and we can all go out" Lorelai said "come down once you're ready" she said turning around and leaving. Lorelai walked down the stairs grabbing a hairband from the banisters.

"Mum" Rory called as she pushed the twin's pushchair and walked through the door with Jess behind her.

"Loin fruit" Lorelai called running towards them "oh look hoodlum" Jess raised his eyebrow as she smiled at his expression she crouched low to kiss the twins on the head. "Your early" she said standing up right.

Rory pushed the push chair in more and Jess dropped the bag he was holding on the floor. It slammed on the floor Jess walked past into the house "where's Luke I've got his suit in the car" Jess said.

Lorelai licked her lips and leant down to take Adrian out of the pushchair "he's in the kitchen sulking" she said kissing Adrian on the cheek.

Rory rolled her eyes and leaned down picking Rebekah and grabbed the bag on the buggy "I need to change them" she said "let's do it in my room" she said walking into the kitchen and into the room. Laying Rebekah on her back Rory put the bag on the bed.

"I had a visit from Dad this morning" Rory said taking Rebekah's trousers off and put them aside.

"And how did he take it about him not walking you down the aisle"

Rory leaned over to grab some baby wipes "not good" she said wiping Rebekah's bum and changed her dirty diaper to a clean one "looks like he won't be coming to tonight's Halloween party" she said hooking the clean diaper on Bekah. She slammed her hands on to her side in frustration "after everything we've been through Dad has no understanding"

"oh honey" Lorelai said switching places with her as she put Rebekah's trousers on while Rory changed Adrian next to them "he just needs time to cool down" she stated.

Rory sighed "that's not the point mum after all these years he has no idea what I'm like. He's like a total stranger and the only thing that we have in common is Blood" she said throwing the Baby wipe onto Adrian's old nappy "why can't my dad be like Jess's" she sighed.

"Rory you can't say that, would you rather be fatherless for the rest of your life like Jess has been"

Rory shrugged securing Adrian's new diaper and redid his dungarees up "it would be a lot less drama" she said sighing "but I should never say I would be better without a father" she said lifting Adrian into her arms. And kissed his cheek licking her lips she lifted the bag from the bed and put it on her shoulder. "I'll sort it out with Dad straight away or he'll bubble over" she said.

Lorelai opened the door the house was decorated for the Halloween party; the house was dark with Lamps over at different places. While Lorelai and the boys went out for trick or treating, Rory put the twins down for a nap while she decorated.

Jess and Luke were sorting the food out in the kitchen, she walked into the kitchen and shut her old bedroom door that was turned into a guest room a few years back and walked over to the coffee, and she grabbed a cup and slumped on the chair while Lorelai was getting the door.

Sookie, Jackson and the kids walked into the sitting room [Links for the costumes on my profile] they all had different outfits on that suited them and their style. Davey took his mask off and held it under his arm and walked towards the bathroom.

Rory opened her old bedroom door as the twins had finished their nap as they fell asleep against Jess a few hours previous. This time the doorbell rang Rory answered the door this time "Hey Paris you came" Rory smiled hugging her.

Paris hugged her back "yeah I'm overdue so I need to do something other than sit like a rock" she said in a nurse's outfit to accommodate her large bump "so I want to see the twins" she said walking more into the house.

Dave had his hand on the small of her back "Hey" he greeted.

Rory pulled Paris along towards the kitchen "Jess is just changing them" she grinned Paris followed her "make yourself at home David" she called. The door to the guestroom was already open, Rory let go of Paris's hand and walked into the bedroom to pick Rebekah from the bed "here she is" she smiled.

Rebekah looked up with sleepy eyes kissing her cheek. Jess came into the room with Adrian in his arms "hey Paris" he said.

Paris smiled "Jess Hi" putting her hands out for Rebekah "Can I?" she asked. Rory smiled and handed Rebeka to her "Hi Rebekah I'm Paris"

Rebekah smiled up at her "Hi"

Paris smiled.

Rory's Assistant Kelsie Blackman stood in the doorway, Rory peaked over Paris Shoulder "hey Come in I didn't think you would have the confidence to come" Rory said hugging her.

Kelsie sighed "thank you for inviting me I hope you don't mind that I bought someone"

Rory smiled "don't worry I'm just glad you have found someone"

Kelsie smiled "thank you Rory for worrying about me he should be here in a minute" she said walking in and leaned against the door frame "we won't be staying for long we have another Halloween party at his work but I demanded we make an appearance especially since he's lived here since he was a kid."

Rory smiled "I can't wait to see someone that makes you this happy"

"Oh here he is" she said. Dean stood on the porch "Hi"

Rory laughed "Dean" she said

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rory sat down on the bottom of the stairs as she held Adrian in her arms, the party was still going and it had been a few hours since it started. She sighed and looked at the time on the wall, Adrian next to her yawned rubbing his nose with the back of his hand and laid his head against Rory's chest "Mumma" he yawned his eyes drooped and he fell asleep against her warmth.

Rory looked down and stood up from the stairs seeing Jess in a corner nursing a beer in one hand and Rebekah sleeping on him she walked over and he put her arm round her waist "you wanna go" she asked.

Jess looked up "if you want" he replied pulling her towards him "why don't I go and you can stay here"

Rory leant against his shoulder with her hip "No I'm tired anyway" she said standing upright "why don't you take the twins to the Inn and then I'll be along in an hour"

Jess finished his beer and stood up from the chair "okay" he took Rebekah in his other arm, Rebekah shifted her body to lean against Jess's chest. He kissed Rory on the lips "you keeping the car here?" he asked.

Rory nodded "there will be no point in moving it; we're only a short walk away" she said kissing Rebekah and Adrian on the cheek as they snuggled into Jess's body and slept.

"Well I better go" he said grabbing the hotel keys from his jacket on the hanger near the door and walked out of the house into the night to walk through stars hollow and over to the dragonfly inn.

Rory watched from the window and sighed turning round to see most of the guests were getting a bit tired. She spotted Paris sitting on the sofa Dave must be catching up with Zach and Lane over in the kitchen Rory walked over "Hey Paris everything okay?" she asked.

Paris looked up with a terrified expression "Not Really" she said Rory raised an eyebrow "I think I'm going into labor" she stated.

"Shit Dave"

TBC…


	16. Chapter 15

AN: In case anybody gets confused

*/*/*/GG*/* this means a time skip. Whereas without the GG in it is probably on the same day but once you read it you'll know.

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter but I have had writer's block and I can't get rid of it especially because I have no laptop at the moment I'm just using my friends to put this one after typing onto my ipad

Once Paris had been taken to the hospital, she was checked in and had been there for about 2 hours. the doctor smiled as she walked in "hello you must be Paris Rygalski I'm your substitute Doctor until Dr Grant can be here" she sat down on a stall "now I'm going to check your progress"

Paris nodded "just do it before I have another contraction and rip someone's throat out" she said trying to sit up.

Rory stood in the doorway "I'm just going to call Jess and tell him where I am" she smiled walking out of the door and took her phone out.

The doctor checked Paris out, "Already dilated 3 cm, so you're doing well. We'll hook you up to a couple IV's and machines to monitor blood pressure. And heart rate then we play the waiting game" she explained "When you're a bit further along, we can get you an epidural which will take the edge off the pain. I am going to take care of a couple things, I'll have nurses nearby in the hallway, we'll check on you in a bit." she finished talking, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Paris sobbed as she held Dave's hand tightly "we're not having any more kids do you hear me?" She screamed at him. Paris put her head back as she cried at the pain "where's Rory I need her to be here please" she pleaded squeezing Dave's hand.

Dave's kissed her hand "she'll be back" he smiled

"Hey I'm here Paris" Rory ran into the private room and stood by Paris side "take a deep breath Paris"

An Hour and half later.

Paris cried holding onto Rory and Dave hand on either side. Dave wiped Paris forehead with a yet towel.

The doctor walked into the room "Paris lets check to see how far along you are now" the doctor sat on the stall to come to the bottom of the bed, she lifted Paris sheet be checked "looks like your 7cm now ill be back in a second to give you the epidural" she smiled putting the sheet down and stood.

Paris let in of Rory hand "shouldn't you be getting back to the twins" she groaned.

"Jess can handle it but at the moment you're having a baby" she said moving so that the doctor gave her epidural.

Paris relaxed as soon as the pain dissipated a little, Rory took Paris hand "oh my god" she exclaimed as the realisation hit her Paris "I'm having a baby" she looked at Dave "were really going to see him" 

Dave raised his eyebrows "were having a boy"

Paris stared at him and smiled "jeez I'm" she started Paris took her hand out of him and placed it on Dave cheek "you mad I told you" Dave shook his head "are you okay?" she asked.

Dave nodded resting his hand on hers "I should be the one asking you" he said kissing her on the lips.

Paris bit her lip as a sudden pain came out of nowhere "ah" she let go of Rory hand and held her stomach "Dave get the doctor now" she let stated giving her teeth. Dave ran out of the room, Paris started to squeeze the bar once the pain flew over her she called "Rory"

"Yeah"

Paris licked her lip "I haven't told Dave any of this but I'm so scared"

Rory hugged her "oh Paris you're going to be a great mum you just have to be patient a lot more. You'll see once the baby comes all those feelings will disappear" she explained.

Paris gave a heartfelt sigh "you think so"

"Definitely just trust me" Rory said.

Dave walked back into the room with the midwife and Dr Grant behind him "how is the pain? Let's see if you're fully dilated" she smiled.

Paris sighed "please be 10" she sobbed.

Dr Grant smiled "it's ten now before you push we need to change the Daddy and then we get to it"

Paris smiled "Rory needs to be here she's the godmother" she said

Rory smiled.

Rory walked out of the hospital as the sunset started to rise she sighed and put her phone in her pocket looking towards the hospital entrance Luke's Truck came round the corner. Rory sighed as she tied her coat over her outfit.

The door of the truck opened as Luke opened it for her "tired"

Rory smiled "you have no idea" she yawned covering her mouth with her hand as she got in the truck shutting the door behind her "I just want to sleep" she said putting her seat belt on.

Luke pulled away from the curb "haven't you slept?"

Rory shook her head "only for about an hour" she said closing her eyes and leaning on the door.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lorelai washed the dishes as she stared out of the kitchen window, Luke pulled up to the curb with Rory still in the passenger side, and she was half asleep against the door. Lorelai finished the last dish and wiped her hands on the dish cloth before walking to the front door after hearing commotion outside as Luke had woken Rory.

Rory stretched with her arms above her head as she got out of the passenger side of the truck. She yawned walking up to the door, Lorelai had opened the door behind her "So how's Paris?" she asked.

Rory walked to the sofa and slumped herself on it "she's fine she gave birth an hour ago to a girl Aretha" she said yawning again.

Lorelai kissed Luke "that's good I thought she said she was having a boy?"

Rory shook her head "No she felt it was a boy but the baby had its legs crossed so they couldn't tell" she explained "I kind of hoped it was a girl they were going to call him Lucifer otherwise"

Lorelai scrunched her face up and shut the front door "Jess phoned"

Rory nodded.

Luke changed his jacket "well I better get back to the diner before Caesar burns the place down" he turned and left again for the shirt walk back to the town.

Rory opened one eye when Luke left; Lorelai sat down next to her "Mum I think I might be pregnant again"

Lorelai licked her lip "when did you start to notice?"

Rory sighed "This morning I threw up today and if I remember I did yesterday too"

Lorelai smiled "that's good right?" Rory grinned as she nodded her head, they hugged "my god have you mentioned anything to Jess?" she asked.

Rory shook her head "we were only talking about it last month in bed to try for another one in maybe another a year" she said as they pulled apart from the hug "I wanted to tell you first because you never knew with the twins"

Lorelai kissed her cheek "I'm so excited we have to take you to the doctor in New York so nobody knows before you tell Jess" she said standing up "let's do it today before you go back home" she kneeled on the sofa.

Rory laughed "you look more excited than I do"

Lorelai shrugged sitting back down normally "and you're Not" she looked over at Rory.

Rory shrugged "I had trouble with the twins Mum what if I can't have any more kids" she said "Jess was so worried with the twins and we were lucky this time" she explained.

Lorelai put her arm round Rory's shoulder "I'm sure it's going to be fine we just need to make sure you are pregnant first and then figure out the rest once we know" she stood and grabbed Rory's hand "come on let's go before Jess wonders where you are. You can fall asleep on the way there" she said pulling her up.

*/*/*/GG*/*/*/GG*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rory scratched her arm once she walked into their room and glanced at the clock on the wall as it said

Jess poked his head out of the en suite bathroom with bubbles on his forehead "hey" she smiled walking into the bathroom "see your having bath time" she said to the twins as they bath sat in the tub.

Rebekah looked up from her playing with the bubbles "Mama" she said splashing Adrian with the water.

Adrian giggled splashing back.

Jess sat on the bathroom toilet with the seat cover on he pulled Rory onto his lap "you were gone for a while how is Paris"?" he asked.

Rory leaned back into his arms "Paris is fine and so is Aretha" she replied "Adrian not so hard" she scolded.

"I thought she was having a boy?"

Rory shook her head "she couldn't see the sex so they made it up to shut Dave's parents up" she placed her hand on Jess's arm where he held her round her waist "I'm going to go to bed I'm tired still even after falling asleep at Mum's" she said kissing him on the lips and standing.

Jess let go of her arm "be in soon once they are asleep"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rory lay wide awake as she stared at the ceiling, she blinked once as Jess walked over to the bed "I called my father?" he stated.

Rory sighed "i thought you weren't going to"

Jess pulled the covers back and got in "I changed my mind" he said turning on his side and holding his head up with his hand "what you thinking about you look deep in thought"

Rory stretched her limbs and looked sideward "I just have to go over everything for the wedding in my head to make sure I don't forget anything tomorrow" she said.

Jess stroked her cheek "I I'm sure you can come back to the house if you do"

Rory smiled "No we have to do it the right way and that means being away for each other for a day before the wedding" she said kissing him on the lips "I'm sure you can survive without me" she said.

Jess pulled her towards him "but I'll miss the kids" he said kissing her "I've only been away from them for a few hours" he said.

Rory smiled against his lips "I know but I can see if Luke will take the twins with him to pick you up in the Mercedes before the wedding" he said putting her arms round his neck "trust me Jess the time will come a lot faster than you think"

Jess sighed.

The next morning a day before the wedding, it was only around 10 in the morning that Rory got in the car and kissed Jess through the open window "I'll see you tomorrow"

Jess kissed her again "I'll be the one at the end of bridge"

Rory smiled "I'll be the one dressed in white"

Jess smiled against her lips "love you"

"Love you too" she said kissing her "I gotta go now" she reluctantly pulled away.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but that writer's block is still affecting me however in the next chapter this story will come to an end not because I have nothing else to write but I think this is the right time to end this story. I have thought about everything I would want to write in this story and I don't want to drag it on any longer than necessary 16 chapters is enough. I Hope you enjoy the 2nd to last chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

AN: OMG I Have finished

A Thank you to the people that reviewed this story:

Jeremy Shane, Scarlet3086, MilkyWayTae, James34yo, Draconis16, Dooglefair, Ros, Tamaki, Figo1122, Sakura, Actlikesummer, Merdarkandtwisty, Curley-Q, EnchantedxRomance, Mac-Reye, Kylielink, Rori Potter, Fabulouskiaa, MonisMelody. To the people that followed this story and Me from the beginning and those few have just started to following, Also Thank you to the people that favourited this story as well Honestly this is a first long chaptered fanfiction I have written so far (Fingers Crossed)

I Hope this last chapter did my story justice please read this and give me a last review.

Rory smiled at Richard as she had her hand in the crook of her grandpa's arm, she smiled up at him before they walked down the make shift aisle. White lilies decorated the posts of the bridge at one of the entrances; Rory licked her lips as she looked up from her feet at the other end.

The vicar stood with just Lorelai as she held her own bouquet of flowers she turned dropping her hands to the side. "Rory I'm sorry" she said.

Rory stopped letting go of Richard's arm dropping the flowers to the dirty floor. Rory took a massive breath "but he said he wouldn't leave me like his father did" she stuttered dropping to her knees and sobbed.

Rory shot up in bed as she encountered her worst nightmare, ever since she's known Jess would never said he wouldn't repeat what his father did to him no matter what the circumstances were. What was the meaning behind the dream she thought as she wiped her forehead as she perpisrated through the night.

She looked over at the alarm clock it read 5am in the morning, covering her face she laid back down on the mattress "just breathe it was just a dream" she breathed out as she stared up at the ceiling "god what a nightmare" glancing over to the windows the curtain blew as the window was half opened.

It was still dark out as she got out of the bed pulling the covers away from her legs she walked to the other side of the bedroom where the twins were asleep in the cot together. She walked over to her phone that she left by the bedside table and checked her messages. Her phone vibrated "hello" she said.

"Rory"

"Jess it's early what is it?" she asked.

"Just wanted to hear your voice" he stated.

Rory smiled "miss you" she added.

"Me too" he replied it was silent on the other end.

"Jess" she said "where did you go you still with me?" Rory panicked just a little bit. The dream she just had still had some aftershocks.

Jess finally answered "yeah still here, look out your window" he said.

Rory raised an eyebrow moving over to the window on the far right she unlatched the window open and looked down. Jess stared up closing his phone he stood at the bottom of the tree "what you doing Jess?"

Jess smiled grabbing onto the tree branch and hitched himself up "I should of done this a long time ago and climb this tree" he stated standing on a thicker branch and held the branch above him.

Rory put her phone on the window sill "you're not supposed to see me before the wedding Mum will kill you"

Jess shook his head "I never did abide by the rules" he smirked.

Rory moved the curtain and attached it to the rail leaning more out of the window "let's just say that wasn't one of the things I fell for" she stated.

Jess walked along the branch towards the window "yeah you fell for my amazing good looks" he licked his lips and put his hands on the window outside "and plus I got you knocked up" he smiled putting both hands on her jaw leaning forward and kissed her on the lips.

Rory threaded her hands through his hair "not funny" she said in a serious tone but her smile said something else. "That wasn't the reason for saying Yes" she kissed him on the lips "you better go Luke is probly figuring out you've sneaked out I think he's in stealth mode" she smiled mentioning over Jess's shoulder on the ground level.

Jess pecked her on the lips and pulled away looking down at Luke who was in his parker and pyjamas. Jess smirked and climbed back down "you ruin my fun Luke" he jibed as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Luke smacked Jess round the head "let's go" he said "see you tomorrow Rory" he called as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow" Jess said.

"I'll be the one in white" she called.

Jess turned round and walked backwards "you crazy"

Rory laughed once Jess was out of sight she sighed and got back in closing the window shut. She licked her lips and got back on the bed glancing at the clock one more time and lay down on her side as she stared at the wall.

Lorelai opened the door a little and peeked her head into the room. She glanced to the left where the twins were on their feet in the cot holding onto the railing next to each other. She looked towards the bed where Rory was asleep on her side during the 2 hours she had moved to the middle of the bed. "Rory" she whispered when there was no answer she ran forward and jumped on the bed.

Rory blinked her eyes open "hey" she wiped her eyes.

Lorelai smiled "You're getting married today" she stated.

Rory shot up in a sitting position "I'm getting married" she repeated.

Lorelai licked her lip "in 6 hours you'll be married"

Rory grinned big "shit" she stood pushing the rest of the covers away from his body "I'll be a wife soon oh god" she put her hands in her hair.

Lorelai's eyebrows rose "Rory are you okay" she walked over to her putting her hands on Rory's shoulders.

Rory shook her head vigorously and breathing out in fast pants

"You're having a panic attack" she stated "Sit" Lorelai moved her back to sit on the bed "head between your legs" she said directing Rory's head into her own lap. Rory did as she was told once her breathing got back to normal Lorelai rubbed her hand on Rory's back "are you okay sweet pea"

Rory looked up raising her lips into a sneer "really" she said. Lorelai shrugged as Rory sat up "I didn't know where that came from" she stated.

Lorelai laughed "It happens"

Rory looked up "it looks like you know from experience" she said.

Lorelai gave a one shoulder shrug "I had the same thought when I married Luke but then I realised that if I always have these feeling of being on my own for the rest of my life" she explained.

Rory smiled "thanks mum you always know what to say" she hugged her and pulled away a few seconds later "now let's get me ready I'll be married in in 6 hours and I haven't had a shower yet" she said standing up.

Lorelai smiled "okay you have your shower and Sookie will be here to make the best breakfast before you have to endure hours of hair and make-up" she said.

"Thanks mum" Rory said walking into the bathroom; the water ran as Lorelai exited the bedroom.

April knocked on the door clutching a clipboard in her hand and she wore her bridesmaids dress that was short sleeved, it was a light lilac color that ended at her knees "Jess" she called "it's April Are you decent?" she asked.

"Yeah April come in" came jess's voice.

April opened the door "Rory wanted me to check how you're doing? While Dad's busy"

Jess turned round "I'm fine and nearly done" he said looking at the clock '2.00' he had a tie in his hand.

"You having trouble" she raised an eyebrow.

Jess shook his head "No I was going to wear it but Rory didn't want to force me" he hung it round his neck "I might just leave it like this" he said turning round "you look nice"

April looked down at her dress "thank you, you have 30 minutes before you have to go" she smiled. Jess sat down on the bed, April tucked the clipboard under her chin "you know Dad always used to talk about you"

Jess looked up "it was all bad I suppose at first"

April shook his head "once or twice but he made it funny" she put her arms to her sides "I got to go" she smiled and walked back out of the room.

Rory moved a strand of hair that was left out behind her ear; the side of her hair was plaited that had been woven into the back of the low bun at the nape of the neck. She stood up and her long white flared wedding dress touched the floor, with rich lace applique on soft netting the silk easily cooled her down. [Refer to Pictures]

She took a deep breath before stepping out of the room, Lorelai was waiting for her as she handed Rory her Lilies "you okay Rory" she asked.

Rory nodded blindly before looking at her feet "yeah" she took another deep breath "yeah I'm great" she smiled.

They walked down the stairs together Richard stood at the bottom "Rory you look stunning" he said taking her hand as she got to the last step. Licking her lip she smiled "let's go" he said.

Lorelai walked to the Inn door, Rory stopped as she opened the door "wait" Rory said "I need to talk to mum" she said.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "what now Rory" Rory nodded her head furiously "just make it quick" Lorelai said taking her daughters hand.

Rory nodded and followed her; they stopped in the library before Rory fanned herself with her hand "I got my results backs"

"And"

"I haven't looked at them yet I was going to hand the results to Jess later" Rory licked her lip. She sat down on the armchair minding her dress and put her head in her hands "And I told Jess It might be just a false alarm but he said no matter what happens he would never choose the baby over me"

Lorelai gave a deep breath "Wow" she said.

Rory nodded "yeah I'm kind of scared and excited all in one" she said

Lorelai put her hands on Rory's arms "wow" he hugged her "it's going to be okay whatever happens you have Me and Jess to back you up" she smiled. Rory's face dropped as she hugged her back. Lorelai pulled away "we have to get you married come on"

Rory smiled walking back to the Inn front door and took her place next to Richard with her arms through his.

Lorelai opened the door and walked out first April was waiting outside with the twins and Lane. So they followed after Lorelai. The twins looked behind them as they held Doula hand on each side.

Rory licked her lips as the three walked away. Richard tapped Rory's hand, she looked up "don't be nervous" he said. Rory smiled at him and nodded as they walked out of the Inn. Richard took out a ring from his suit jacket pocket "Rory"

Rory looked up "Yeah" she replied.

"I want you to have this" he said stopping.

Rory saw the ring "I can't that's Grandma's ring" she said.

Richard shook his head "now it's yours" he said handing her the ring into her palm "She wanted to give it to you it said so in her will but it's finally being delivered to you" he stated "I just didn't want to let it go"

Rory placed it on her index finger as it didn't fit anywhere else "I'm sure I can get it resized" she said looking up "Grandpa this means a lot to me"

Richard kissed her forehead "now let's get you married" he said

Rory linked her arm through his and walked down the stairs and towards the bridge. April held onto Rory's dress as she stopped at the foot of the bridge and walked behind her and Richard.

There was no music to lead her down the aisle; the silence of the guests at the foot of the bridge was the only music Rory needed. She gripped more onto Richards arm as they were halfway down.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

"Now let's start with an excerpt from "A Farewell to Arms" by Ernest Hemingway" the Vicar nodded. Rory looked down at the floor and rolled her eyes.

"At night, there was the feeling that we had come home, feeling no longer alone, waking in the night to find the other one there, and not gone away; all other things were unreal. We slept when we were tired and if we woke the other one woke too so one was not alone. Often a man wishes to be alone and a woman wishes to be alone too and if they love each other they are jealous of that in each other, but I can truly say we never felt that. We could feel alone when we were together, alone against the others. We were never lonely and never afraid when we were together"

Rory licked her lip as the vows approached, her and Jess both wanted to take the original works and twist it into something else.

"Do you Jess Mariano, take Rory Gilmore to be your Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Jess looked up at Rory "Forever and always, No matter what happens there is always a way back"

Rory clutched onto Jess's hand "I, Rory Gilmore, choose you Jess to be my Husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

Lorelai held the box with the rings in Rory handed the box to the vicar.

"Now it is time for the rings" he opened the box away from him "These Rings is an eternal symbol of your love and commitment to each other"

Jess took the ring from the box and took her hand "I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are" Jess said sliding the ring on her third finger as it nestled with her engagement ring.

Rory put Jess's ring on his finger as she repeated the same words

the vicar smiled "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss" Jess placed his hand on Rory's cheek and kissed her on the lips.

Rory bit her bottom lip threading her fingers through Jess's and turned her body slightly to the guests. Jess kissed her hand and they walked back up the aisle. "Family and Friends I present to you Jess and Rory Mariano" the vicar announced once they reached the end of the bridge.

Jess had his arm round Rory's waist as they stood in the inns dining area where the table and chairs were moved to the side away from the middle of the room. The decorations were simple but elegant, the pieces of cloth hung from the centre of the ceiling to the sides. Jess itched his nose as Rory talked to one of her college friends.

Rory watched him at the corner of her eye as she saw him yawn she ended the conversation "I got to go to the little wife's room" she smiled "come on Jess" she gently pulled him.

Jess sighed "thank god I was getting impatient" he said pushing her against the wall gently away from the guests and kissed her.

Rory put her arms round his neck as she stood on her tip toes, Jess lifted her up so she wrapped her legs round his hips it was a bit difficult with her dress but she managed it. Jess smiled against her lips when he held her up under her butt. Rory tightened her hold on him "Jess I got the results back" she said.

Jess paused his kissing "have you checked?" He asked against her neck.

Rory shook her head "I wanted to wait for you" she pressed her forehead under his chin "they came through this morning" she stated. Jess gently put her down but she didn't loosen her arms round his neck "I have them in my bag"

Jess licked his lip "do you want to know?"

Rory shrugged and looked up "what if it isn't what I want to hear?" She said "what if it isn't what you want" she stated.

Jess pursed his lips "it doesn't matter we need to know just in case" he said "I'll get it" he pulled away and walked up the stairs towards her room.

Rory peeked from her hiding spot 'what if he doesn't want it?' She thought biting her top lip.

Jess stood in front of Rory with the envelope in his hand, she put her hand on his "you looked" she said. Jess nodded and his straight face turned into smile. Rory threw herself at him the envelope crushed between their bodies; Jess kissed her on the lips.

"We having a kid" he said.

The End...


End file.
